


What the Heart Wants

by OncersInTheTardis



Series: Pixie Dust Never Lies [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curses, F/F, Homophobia, Magic, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncersInTheTardis/pseuds/OncersInTheTardis
Summary: Emma and Regina are happily married in Storybrooke, living with Henry in Regina's mansion. However, after Regina has a chilling nightmare both are on edge. Their fears are confirmed when they realize that Cora has returned. And she is not too happy with Regina's choice of spouse.-This is the second part of the "Pixie Dust Never Lies" series. I recommend reading "Pixie Dust Never Lies" before this story.





	1. Good Morning

I woke up to the sound of the alarm blaring from the nightstand next to my head. I groaned, flopping my arm in the general direction of the sound until it stopped. I was not nearly ready to get up. However, duties called. I forced my body to move and stretch, trying to wake my limbs. My left hand brushed. against something soft, and I looked towards it. There she was, with her back facing me, her golden hair covering her shoulder like an extra blanket. I knew she had heard the alarm: she always did. She was just pretending to be asleep hoping I wouldn't notice.

As adorable as she was, she couldn't stay in bed all day. She had obligations, as well.

"Emma," I said quietly, gently shaking her arm. She groaned, almost inaudibly.

"It's time to wake up, Emma." I shook her again with a bit more force. She groaned again--much louder and more annoyed--and covered her head with the sheet.

I took on a more stern, reproachful tone. "If you don't get up, Emma, I'm going to have to make you." She didn't move.

"Alright, then." I ripped the covers off of her, exposing her pale body to the world beyond. Immediately she shivered, bringing her legs up to her chest. She laid there for a moment in denial, but finally turned over and opened her eyes drowsily.

"You really are cruel," she said. She yawned, and rubbed her face with her hand.

"You want cruel?" I challenged. "I can give you cruel." Then I pounced, arms outreached, tickling her sides mercilessly. She immediately squealed and tried to escape, thrashing and giggling. I started to laugh triumphantly, when suddenly my body was launched sideways. I landed on my back on the opposite side of the bed with Emma on top of me, straddling me around my abdomen. She immediately reached up and pinned my arms over my head. I wiggled and resisted for a couple of seconds, but quickly gave up: she was quite a bit stronger than me.

"I won," Emma said, a smug smile spreading across her face.

"I'm not so sure," I replied. "After all, I got you up, didn't I?"

"I guess that's true." She chuckled. Then there was an awkward pause; no sound could be heard except that if our heavy breathing.

"So...now that I'm your captive," I said, my lips curling into a playful smile, "what are you going to do with me?"

She grinned eagerly, then lowered her face until her lips brushed against my ear. "I have a couple of ideas," she purred. I shivered in anticipation.

Suddenly, we were interrupted by a knocking on the bedroom door.

"Mom? Mom?" Henry called out. "Can I come in?"

Emma quickly dismounted and leaped out of bed, trying to look busy. "You can come in," I said calmly.

Henry walked in and took in the scene with a puzzled look. "Don't you guys have to work today? Why are you still in bed? It's already...nevermind. Don't even want to know. Just please don't be late, okay?" He walked out, a little more quickly than he normally would. Emma and I looked at each other, and we giggled.

"Well, that was awkward," I remarked.

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed. "At least I tried!"

"I know," I said, laughing. "It was cute, and it almost worked."

In response, she stuck her tongue out at me. She looked like a child, and it was so cute I couldn't help but chuckle. Finally, I got out of bed and started getting ready for work. After browsing a few options in my wardrobe, I decided to go with a burgundy dress that fell just below my knees, with black pantyhose, my favorite black heels, and my long coat.

As I was putting in my earrings, I felt a pair of hands gently wrap themselves around my waist, and Emma gave me a light peck on the cheek. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Just a second...yes. I'm ready."

We started walking to the bus stop, Emma and me holding hands, and Henry with Emma's other arm around his shoulder. I could imagine that we looked like the perfect family at the moment, although maybe not the most conventional. After all, I was technically old enough to be her grandmother.

As we walked down the sidewalk, people smiled and waved. We passed Granny, who was carrying two potted flower plants back to the diner. "Good morning!" she said, doing her best to wave with her hands full.

"Good morning," I replied, waving and grinning from ear to ear. It felt amazing seeing the acceptance in the community. It was not always this pleasant walking through the streets with Emma. Even after we used pixie dust to see if Emma really was my true love, we would still be met with glares every time we were together, or worse. By the time we got married, however, it was much better. Now we hardly see even a dirty look.

The bus arrived right on time to take Henry to school. I straightened up his jacket a bit and kissed his forehead before letting him board. As we watched the bus disappear around the corner, Emma turned and pulled me closer. I looked down at our intertwined fingers, admiring the gold band around her ring finger. That band meant more to me than all the riches in the world; it was a symbol of our love and commitment to each other.

"So...will you be walking me to work today?" I asked, looking up at her hopefully.

"Aw, babe, I wish I could," she said. "I have to go grab the car; it's kind of required for the job. But, if you want, I could give you a ride."

"I think I'm okay. I'm already halfway there, and I need to get my blood pumping, anyways." I started to lean away to go to work. Suddenly I paused, remembering something. "We're still on for lunch today, right?" I asked.

Emma smiled. "Of course," she said, winking at me. Then she turned around and started walking back home. I just stood there and watched her go, hips swaying side to side. No matter how long I lived with this woman, she continued to mesmerize me. Finally, as she turned the corner, I snapped out of it and turned away to walk to work.


	2. Lunch Date

I was sitting in Granny's at our table, second from the door on the right, watching the clock. I was early, as usual. Emma, however, was one minute from being late. After eating with Emma for years, I had started a little game: for every minute she was late, I got a minute that night to have her do whatever I please. I felt it was only fair. Besides, she never complained.

Thirty seconds left. She was definitely pushing it. I started thinking about how to collect my winnings tonight.

Ten. I started smiling in anticipation.

Five.  
Four.   
Three.  
Two.

"Hey, Regina!" Emma burst through the door, breathing heavily. She took a second to catch her breath, then came to sit across from me. "Did I make it?" She looked at ye clock, then smiled triumphantly. "You didn't think I'd make it, did you?"

"Honestly? No." I replied. "You did cut it pretty close,"

"Are you disappointed?"

"No!" I said automatically. Honestly, however, I was a little disappointed. I had already started planning the evening's...events.

Emma didn't buy it. "Liar." She laughed. "It's okay, babe. I'll let you pick first tonight, anyways."

I immediately sat up a little straighter. I couldn't stop the shiver of excitement that ran down my spine. This made her laugh again.

"So, anything interesting so far today?" I asked.

"Nothing really," Emma replied. "Well, I guess there was that one thing with Archie..."

"What's that?"

"Oh, he just mentioned that Pongo was acting a bit strange today."

"Really? How?"

"Kinda jittery, growling and whining at nothing." She paused. "He said that he seemed scared of something, or even defensive."

"Huh. That is strange," I said.

"Yeah."

Suddenly Ruby appeared from behind me, holding a tray of food. "Alright, ladies. Order's up!" She placed the plates in front of us: turkey sandwich and salad for me, grilled cheese and onion rings for Emma.

"Thank you, Ruby!" I exclaimed. "I can't believe you remembered!"

She laughed. "You two have been coming here for years; you'd be surprised at what I know."

"Oh yeah?" Emma said through a bite of grilled cheese. "Like what?"

Ruby thought for a moment. "Well, I knew that you two were into each other long before you did."

I looked at her, mouth open in shock. Emma froze mid-bite. Neither of us were expecting that.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I'd seen the signs starting for weeks. It wasn't really that hard to tell. Then...I don't know. I guess it was when you came in the day you refused Hook and all the drama started; for some reason that's when it became really obvious to me."

I thought back to that day. "Is that why you looked at me funny?"

"Yeah." She chuckled to herself. "I guess you could say I've shipped you two for a while."

"Wait, what?" I was confused. "What does that mean.

"It's okay, Regina," Emma assured me. "It just means she wanted us to be a couple."

"Oh, okay." I smiled. "Thank you, Ruby."

"Anytime." She left to attend her other customers.

"Well, what do you know?" I remarked. "I guess I really was the last to know."

"Yeah," she chuckled, "just about." Then her face fell a little. I felt a havoc guilt when I realized that she was talking about Killian.

Killian had never really gotten over Emma breaking things off. He isolated himself on his ship for months, only coming to shore when he needed supplies. Suddenly, out of the blue, he left Storybrooke. He left Emma a note saying that he needed to get a fresh start somewhere other than here, and that he'd found a way to open a portal. We hadn't seen or heard from him since. Emma was devastated when she heard the news, and constantly blamed herself for his pain. It got better after our wedding, but she still had problems talking about it. I understood to an extent; we'd both caused our share of damage.

I reached over and took her hand, trying to comfort her. She gave a small smile, and grasped my hand firmly. We sat like that for a minute.

Finally, we continued eating. The silence wasn't awkward; No words were needed. When she had successfully demolished her meal, she began licking the cheesy crumbs off her fingers. I had to laugh.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"I know I've said it before, but you really are a child sometimes." I laughed more. She stuck her tongue out at me, as the mature adult she was. Then she laughed right along with me.

"Here's the check, ladies," said Ruby, sliding the check on the table. And clearing some of the plates.

Emma and I waited until Ruby had left. Then our hands shot out at blinding speed towards the check. When we looked down, Emma's hand was on the bottom.

"Ha!" she exclaimed triumphantly. She pulled the check towards her and pulled out her card. After a couple of minutes Ruby came by and picked up the check and the card. As we waited for her to get back, Emma stood up to move from the chair across from me to the chair on my right. I was pouting. To be honest, I probably looked like a six-year-old.

Emma noticed. She leaned in until her lips brushed against my ear, making it tickle. "Don't worry," she whispered, sliding her hand on my thigh under the table, "I'll make it up to you tonight."

I slapped her shoulder reproachfully; we were in a public place, and people were beginning to stare. It took most of my willpower to stop myself from displaying my excitement for the entire diner to see. However, as I watched Emma take her card back from Ruby and get ready to leave, I couldn't help but think,  _I can't wait for tonight._


	3. Time Bomb

I ran to the stable crying. "Daniel?!?" I called.

Daniel stood up. "What is it?" He asked, hearing the panic in my voice. I ran up and threw my arms around him.

I never wanted to let go.

"Marry me." I whispered.

"Regina, what are you doing?" He asked, confused. "What happened?"

"That little girl I saved today; that was the  _King's daughter_. And now he's proposed to  _me_! My mother accepted!" I was completely devastated. Then, an idea occurred to me. "The only way out is to run," I said.

"Regina, do you realize what that would mean?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters to me is you."

Daniel smiled. "If I'm going to marry you," he said in a low voice, "let's do this properly." He reached over to the saddle and pulled out one of the gold rings. Then he ever-so-gently slipped it on my finger. It was a perfect fit. I was overflowing with joy, and I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned, and there was my mother standing in the doorway.

"You could have at least left a note," she said dryly. She waved her hand, and sent us flying backwards. I tried to stand up, but another wave of magic sent me tumbling back on the floor. Daniel was already back on his feet, but before he could defend himself my mother had closed the distance between them and shoved her hand in his chest.

"NO!" I screamed, scrambling up.   
Mother pulled her hand back, taking Daniel's glowing red heart with her. I rushed to Daniel, who had collapsed to the floor. Cradling his face, I begged and pleaded for him to come back. But he didn't move. I looked up just in time to see the last grains of dust fall from my mother's hand.

"What have you done???" I screamed.   
My mother was calm and collected.

"You may not realize it yet, but this is your happy ending."

"What?!?"

"Love is weakness, dear," she said. "The sooner you understand that the better."

I looked back down, but now instead of Daniel there was a woman. A strong, blonde, beautiful woman who now lay before me pale and without pulse.   
_Emma_.

___________

"NO!" I jerked awake, breathing heavily. I was sticky with perspiration, my mouth was dry, and my heart was hammering in my chest. 

 _It was just a dream_ , I thought to myself. Even so, I was shaking violently.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I jumped, startled.

"Hey, Regina," said a low female voice.  
I turned at the familiar voice. Emma was lying on the bed next to me, her hair in a disheveled pile around her head. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing," I said, trying to play it cool.  "I just...had a nightmare."

"It didn't sound like nothing," she argued.

"I'm okay," I insisted. "I just...need some water." I swung my legs around to the side of the bed. The cool night air nipped at my bare legs and made me flinch. I was shaking so hard that I wasn't sure I could walk. I got up, a little wobbly, but made it out of the door and down the stairs. I walked down the dark hallway and flipped on the kitchen light. Somehow, the kitchen looked different in the middle of the night, more...vulnerable. I didn't know how to explain it, but it didn't make me feel any better. I quickly grabbed a glass from the cupboard & filled it with water from the tap. I took a sip. It was a little warmer than I liked, but at least it was wet.

Suddenly I felt something warm and fluffy placed on my shoulders. I realized that I was only wearing a short silk slip, and I had goosebumps on my arms and legs.

"I thought you could use this," I heard Emma say behind me.

I gratefully wrapped the robe around myself and put my arms through the sleeves.

"Isn't this your robe?" I asked, turning around to face her.

"Yeah, but your silk robe wouldn't have done much." She smiled. I tried to smile back, without much luck. Then I looked down and saw her plaid fleece pants. I chuckled a little. Emma always wore just a tank top and underwear to bed, so these were a bit of a surprise.

"Nice pants," I remarked.

She shrugged. "I was cold." She paused. "Wanna talk to me about it?"

"About what?" I asked, trying to act natural.

"You know what," she pressed.

"There's nothing to talk about," I said. My voice cracked, though, betraying my emotions.

"Regina..." Emma inched closer and gently squeezed my arm. "You know you can tell me anything."

I nodded. Traitor tears fell down my cheeks, collecting at my chin and splashing onto the hardwood.

"Whatever it was, " Emma said, still trying to comfort me, "it was just a dream."

"But it wasn't!" I shouted suddenly, losing all control. "It's my past, my present, my future." I was sobbing, bordering on hysterical. I could hardly breathe, but somehow I still spit the words out. "It was Daniel, the day we were supposed to run away together, the day he died. But this time...this time it was all my fault."

"But it wasn't," said Emma. "Regina, none of that was your fault!"

I didn't listen and continued. "Then, when I looked back at the body, it wasn't Daniel anymore. It was...you."

Emma was, for once, speechless.   
"I...I..."

"Don't you see?" I yelled. "Can't you understand?" I slammed my hand on the counter in frustration and guilt and despair. Then my heart slowed, and my breathing lightened. I was still crying, but quieter now.   
"It's me," I whispered. "It's always been me."

"Regina, what are you talking about?"

"Everyone I've loved is dead. Daniel, Father, Mother...I'm a time bomb, and it's only a matter of time before both you and Henry get hurt." I leaned on the counter and slid down until I was sitting on the hardwood.

Emma rushed to my side, kneeling in beside me. She grabbed my arms and turned me to face her. "Look at me Regina, and listen carefully. You are not responsible for all of their deaths. You can't blame yourself whenever someone in your life is suffering, and you certainly can't let it ruin your chance at happiness."

"I know," I said, managing a quick laugh between tears. I looked down, embarrassed at the scene I was making. When I looked back up, she was still staring intensely at me with her beautiful green eyes. They were entrancing. My crying began to subside.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Why what?" she replied, confused.

"Why are you always so good to me? "

She took my face I her hands and looked at me even more intently. "Because you are the most extraordinary woman I have ever met. Because you have always been there for me when I needed it most. Because you make me happier than I have ever been in my life. Because  _I love you_."

Fresh tears formed in my eyes and slowly traveled down my cheeks. Suddenly, without realizing what I was doing, I leaned forward and kissed her. For a moment, Emma didn't know what to do. Then she leaned into me and kissed me right back. She threaded her fingers through my hair, grabbing it and pulling me closer. Her tongue explored my mouth, and expertly lead mine in an intricate, passionate dance. The only sounds that pierced the silence were our soft moans.

It was warm and cool, sweet and salty,  gentle and rough all at the same time. So many emotions rushed at me all at once; I could hardly breathe, but I didn't want it to stop.

Eventually Emma pulled back to look at me.   
"Are you ready to go to back to bed, Regina?" she asked.

I still couldn't speak, so I just nodded.  
She smiled and stood, pulling me up with her. Then we walked, with our arms around each other's waists, down the hall and up the stairs to our bedroom. But I couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to the dream than what I was seeing. It took me a long time to fall back to sleep, and even then I felt uneasy.


	4. A Familiar Face

I hardly slept at all after my nightmare. I was tossing and turning all night. When I finally did sleep, I was plagued by fragments of nightmares that I couldn't piece together. However, when I woke up I felt terrified. Finally, at about 5:00 AM I decided that enough was enough and forced myself to get out of bed. I couldn't shower and start getting ready for work yet because I didn't want to wake Emma, who was still sleeping soundly. I took a moment to admire her, to watch her chest gently rise and fall with each breath. A couple of strands of her hair had drifted in front of her face and stretched outwards with every exhale. I couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked.

I grabbed my robe on my way out of the room and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Then I filled the coffee maker with water and turned it on, waiting for the water to heat up. It seemed to take an agonizingly long time. Finally, the machine indicated that the water was ready, and started to brew the coffee.

A chill started to creep up my spine, and goosebumps began to form on my arms. I had the sudden feeling that I was not alone. I turned and looked around me, but there was nobody there.

 _You're being ridiculous_ , I told myself.  _All you need is a cup of coffee, and you'll be fine._ I turned again to face the coffee maker, which was almost done brewing. It made a long sputtering sound before it spat out the last of the coffee. I sighed gratefully and pulled a mug from the cabinet in front of me. As I poured the coffee in my mug, the aroma wafted up towards my face and I smiled. Nothing like a good cup of coffee in the morning. I'd started putting in my cream and sugar when I happened to look up and saw a dark figure in the reflection of the glass cabinet. I whirled around to face the intruder and demand to know who they were...but then I recognized them and I stopped short.

"Mother," I breathed.

"Hello, Regina."

I reflexively tensed, ready to defend myself. "But...how? You're dead; I watched you die!"

"It doesn't matter," she replied, stepping closer to me. "What matters is I'm here now." She kept walking closer until she was only a couple of feet away.

"But why?" I asked.

"I had to see you again," she said. "And I needed to tell you...how sorry I am."

"What?" I said.

"I'm sorry for...well, everything. I was so fixated on ensuring your happiness through power, I didn't stop to see how unhappy you were. If I had taken the time to listen and get to know you as  _my daughter_ , perhaps things could have been different between us." She sighed. "I was a fool, and you paid the price. And for that I'm sorry."

She reached towards me and gently put her hand on my arm. I flinched instinctively. She pretended not to notice. "But now," she said, "I have my heart again, and we can be the family we always should have been." She paused. "If you want to, of course."

Tears began selling in my eyes as she spoke. I tried to blink through them, but as soon as I did more tears replaced them. "Of course I want to!" I exclaimed. "That's all I ever wanted!" I started to lean forward to embrace her but stopped quickly.

"No."

"What?" she asked, her forehead wrinkling in confused concern.

"No," I repeated. "I want to trust you. I want to have that relationship with you, but I can't. Every time I gave you a chance you lied to me and manipulated me, and I just can't do it again. I'm sorry, Mother."

She nodded. "I understand," she said. "I know I don't deserve a chance after what I did...but I'm asking you, as your mother to give me a week. Just a week, and I'll  _show_ you. Please."

I hesitated. Was it worth it? Would I finally have my mother like I'd always wanted...or would she betray me again?

"Okay, Mother. One week."

She beamed--it was the first time I'd ever seen her truly smile like that--and embraced me. It took me a moment to comprehend what was happening, but I quickly leaned in and returned the hug.

"Oh, Regina," she said, "this is a new start for us. Just you wait."

Although I was hesitant to trust her, I was overjoyed, because she finally wanted me, not as her tool to gain status and live through vicariously, but as her daughter.  
  


As we let each other go and pulled away, she smiled. "I suppose you've gotten along well without me, though."

I tilted my head in confusion. "What?" Then I saw that she was looking at the golden band on my finger.

"Oh, don't leave me in the dark! Who's the lucky man?"

"Oh! Well..." I wasn't sure how I was going to explain this to her.

"Is it that thief that you were so adamant about in the Enchanted Forest?" she asked. "I was hoping for a bit nobler of blood for you, but I'm sure I'll grow to like him."

"No, it's not him."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you did much better." Then she turned and noticed the pictures hanging in the hall. "Are those your wedding portraits?" She began wandering down the hall, scrutinizing each snapshot. She stopped first at the picture of me alone in my wedding dress. "How beautiful," she said. "Simple, but elegant." I rolled my eyes. My mother's definition of "simple" was skewed by a mile.

She continued to the next picture, which featured Emma in her wedding dress. "How sweet," she said, "although her dress is a little too plain for my taste. Did you have a double wedding?" I didn't answer. I couldn't think of what to say. She continued once more, reaching the last picture, and froze where she stood. It was a black and white closeup of me and Emma in front of the altar, kissing.

"Regina, what is this?" she asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here? Where's your husband?"

"Mother," I said carefully, "I don't have a husband."

"I don't understand..."

"Emma is my wife." I stopped, trying to gauge her reaction.

She was frozen, like a statue, and didn't speak for what seemed like an eternity. "You...you married...a woman?"

"Yes."

She pressed her lips together and shook her head. "This is far worse than I could have ever imagined."

My heart dropped at her words; this was exactly what I was afraid of. "But mother, why does it matter?"

"Why does it matter?!?" She repeated. "It matters because it's an abomination! It's disgusting! My own daughter...You have to undo this now."

"No, Mother, I love her!"

"Regina," she pleaded, "it's not real love. It can't be! It's not possible."

Her words enraged me. "Of course it's real! I know what love is, and I'm in love with Emma Swan!"

"Emma Swan...I knew I recognized that face." She shook her head, looking at Emma's picture on the wall. "You and your family will never stop trying to destroy mine, will you?" she muttered. "Well, since you won't listen to sense, I might just have to knock it into you."

"What?" Then I realized what she was implying. "No!" I exclaimed, putting myself between her and the stairs. "Don't you dare touch her! What happened to 'I just want you to be happy?'"

"I do," she replied, "and I'm going to help you."

"No." I stood firm. "If you want to get to her, you'll have to go through me first."

She stopped and looked at me with sad eyes. "You would go against your own mother to protect this...seductress?"

"I would go against you to protect my true love and  _my wife_."

"So be it," she said. She raised her arm threateningly. Suddenly, we could hear creaking upstairs. Someone was awake.

"Mom?" We heard Henry calling down the hall.

Cora glared at me and lowered her arm. "Maybe not now," she said, "but you can't protect her forever." Then, with a flick of her wrist, she vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.


	5. I Won't Let You Die

"Mom?"

I ran upstairs as quickly as I could and saw Henry roaming the hall. I ran over to him and held him close, reassuring myself that he was alright.

"Mom, are you okay? What's going on?"

I didn't answer him. Instead, I let go and rushed to the bedroom, terrified that my mother might already be there. I burst into the room, fireball ready to throw, but the only person there was the formerly-sleeping Emma. Of course, my entrance startled her awake.

"Regina, what the hell???" she shouted, seeing the fireball and the terrified look on my face.

Seeing that Emma was alone and not in any current danger, I snuffed out the flame, laid down next to her, and cried.

"Regina," Emma said, drastically changing her tone. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's happening," I whispered between sobs. "It's happening again."

Emma gently rolled me over so I was facing her and wrapped her arms around me. I didn't fight it and cried bitterly into her chest.

"Now, Regina, whatever it is, I will do my best to make it better, but I can't do anything unless you tell me what's wrong."

"It's happening again. Will she ever stop?"

"Who's doing what?"

"My mother...she's going to destroy my happiness  _again_."

"But, Regina," Emma said, pulling away from me slightly, "Cora is dead. She can't hurt you anymore."

I shook my head. "She's not dead. I don't know how, but she's alive, and she was downstairs in our kitchen just a moment ago."

"She was  _what_?" Emma exclaimed.

"She was here," I repeated.

"Oh my god, Henry!" She sat bolt upright and started to get out of bed.

"No, it's okay, he's alright," I said, grabbing her arm to stop her. She nodded and laid back down.

"But what happened?"

"Well, she told me that she was sorry about everything she had done." I chuckled bitterly. "And I actually believed her! Then, she found out that we were married...and said that if I 'couldn't see reason' then she would 'knock some into me.'" I looked up into her beautiful green eyes, and fresh tears filled mine and spilled over onto my cheeks. "She wants to kill you, Emma. I can't...I can't lose someone else I love. I don't think I can take it."

A look of understanding and determination spread across her face. "That won't happen, Regina," Emma said, stroking my cheek with her smooth, pale hand. "You should know by now, I don't die easily." Her lips curled into that cocky half-smile is grown to love so much. I almost had to laugh at that. Almost.

"I know you won't die." I sat up and wiped the tears from my cheeks. A second later Emma sat up, too, facing me. "I won't let her kill you," I said, my voice hardening in determination. "I would do anything to keep you safe."

"I know you would," she said, placing her hand gently on mine, "but two is better than one." She smiled. "Let's defeat her, but let's do it  _together_."

I grinned and nodded. Then she pulled me into a tight hug. As my face became hidden behind her golden hair, I let my smile fall. As much as I believed in Emma, I couldn't share her optimism. I'd seen what my mother was capable of, and when she didn't want someone around, she almost always found a way to get rid of them for good. The thought of losing someone else I loved was...I couldn't even think of an appropriate adjective.

I decided two things that night.

1) Emma Swan was not going to die.

2) I would do everything in my power to make sure she was safe, even if that meant giving up my mother,

Or my life.


	6. A Not-So-Charming Reaction

After everything that had happened that night and early morning, Emma ordered me to sleep in. I wasn't going to argue; I was exhausted. I assumed that I would be tossing and turning again. That's why I was surprised when I laid my head on the pillow and suddenly opened my eyes to the sun shining on my face. I glanced at the clock on my bed stand; it read 10:43.

"Damn!" I yelled under my breath. I threw the covers off of myself; immediately, goosebumps appeared on my exposed legs, but I didn't have time to worry about that. I was about to jump out of bed when I noticed a note on Emma's pillow. 

_Regina,_

_Don't worry about going into work today; I already called your office (I didn't know you had a secretary!), and everything is taken care of. Take the day off for once! I'm going to be out trying to find Cora, but if you wanted to drop off a grilled cheese and some root beer by the station at lunch, I wouldn't be too mad at that ;-)_

_Don't worry: I'll find Cora. Henry is with Mom and Dad, so he'll be safe. She won't be able to hurt us this time._

_Love,_   
_Emma_

I finished reading the note and sighed. She should have just let me go to work. With my mother in town, we needed all the hands we could get. But, I had to admit, I was glad I actually got to sleep. I decided I wouldn't be  _too_ mad at her. I got up and started gathering my things to shower. At least I'd woken up in time to get ready.

As I ducked my head under the hot jets and lathered my hair, I relaxed. The steamy escape allowed me to think more clearly. I knew I had to figure out a way to stop my mother, and quickly. It could be done, but last time she was barely defeated, and she'd succeeded in manipulating me. I sighed. She already knew all of my weaknesses; she had raised me, for God's sake. But for all the years I'd known her, the only weakness I found in her was...me. Well, me and power. With her heart in her chest she would be more vulnerable, but would it be enough?

I realized that is been standing still in the shower for far too long at that point. I needed to get out and go see Emma. Besides, she was expecting food.

I went to Granny's and ordered her a crunchy chicken ranch wrap. It wasn't her favorite, but she had eaten a grilled cheese the day before. Contrary to what Emma would have me believe, grilled cheese has never been, and will never be a balanced meal. I paid for both of our lunches and walked to the sheriff's station. When I arrived, I saw David's truck parked in front. My shoulders slumped slightly in disappointment; I'd hoped that I would find her alone. The Charming's tended to get on my nerves a bit, and it could sometimes be difficult to talk to them; particularly David. Since he'd gotten a late start on the Dad-train, he made up for it whenever Emma had a date. Of course, he warmed up to me...mostly. It probably didn't help that we had a not-so-amazing history.

I heard the trio talking in low voices as I walked down the hall. They were soft enough that the sound of my heels clicking against the tile floor seemed to resonate through the entire building. As I got closer they suddenly became completely silent. Although it was a little odd, I didn't think much about it. I rounded the corner and was greeted by all three of them staring at me. Not just looking up at me: staring. I stopped where I was in the doorway, waiting for them to say something. They didn't. The awkward tension in the room could have been cut with a knife.

Finally, I cleared my throat. "I just came by to drop off Emma's lunch. If I've interrupted something-"

"Oh, no, Regina," Emma said, cutting me off. "You're fine. Stay and have lunch with me, please."

Although I could definitely tell that something was off, I couldn't say no. "Alright. I sat down and placed the bag on the table. Emma lunged for it, ripping out the contents like a child opening a present at Christmas.

Her face fell into a small pout when she found what was inside. "A wrap?" she asked.

"Don't look at me like that," I replied. "You had a grilled cheese yesterday. Besides, I still got you root beer and onion rings."

She shrugged her shoulders in agreement and began devouring the wrap. She overestimated herself on her first bite and stuffed half of the wrap in her face. When she lifted up her head, her cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk, and all I could do was chuckle. After worrying all night long, it was really good to laugh even a little. Mary Margaret smiled faintly, but David's face remained serious and unchanged. His expression quickly sobered me, and my face fell. I started biting into my food, just to have something to do.

"Regina, what the hell is going on?" David suddenly said in a hard tone.

I swallowed the bite that was in my mouth and tried to be calm. "Did Emma tell you what happened?"

"The basics, yes."

"Well, then you already know everything I do," I replied.

"That's not good enough!" he shouted.

"David!"  
"Dad!"

He ignored Mary Margaret & Emma. "Why is she in Storybrooke? More importantly, how the hell is she alive?"

I took a deep breath, trying to keep my composure, even though I wanted to be yelling right back at him. "I don't know. She didn't tell me anything."

"Well, what  _did_ she say?"

"She said that she was sorry for everything she's done, and wanted to make up for it. Then, when she found out that Emma and I were married, she lost it. She said that it was an abomination and that if I couldn't see reason she'd 'knock it out of me,'" I said, using air quotes.

David nodded. Although he was still glaring at me, least he seemed to understand.

"So what does that mean for Emma?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm not sure," I answered, looking at the love of my life, "but knowing my mother, it's not good."

David gave a short laugh without humor. "Well, I'd say that was pretty obvious."

I forced a tight smile. Sometimes it was really hard not to punch David in the face.

"We need to make a plan," Mary Margaret said, probably trying to release the tension. It didn't work.

"I'm going to try to find something that will help us defeat her," I said, standing up and starting to gather my things.

"Wait, what?" Emma exclaimed. "Regina, we need to do this together!"

"She's right," Mary Margaret agreed. "We need to figure out how and why she's back!"

"Well, I think we already know why," I replied dryly. "To ruin my happiness  _again_. As to how she's back, I'm sure you can find that without me. It will go a lot faster if we divide and conquer."

Mary Margaret wasn't convinced. "But what if she comes after you?"

"Don't worry about me. I can handle her." I wasn't so sure I could, but I definitely wasn't going to let them know that. "If you need me, you know how to reach me," I said, and walked out of the sheriff's station.


	7. A Mother's Wisdom

I didn't feel like walking, so I raised my hand and transported myself away from the sheriff's station in a cloud of purple smoke. When the smoke cleared, and I was surrounded by the familiar brick walls and bottled ingredients, I sighed in relief. Here I was in my element, along with my collection of magic. I wasn't sure exactly what I expected to find here, or if anything would help me defeat my mother, but it was certainly better than the station, with David breathing down my neck. I picked up a book and started skimming through the contents, hoping to find something useful.

It was about 20 minutes after I'd arrived at the vault, and nothing I'd looked at seemed promising. None of the spells in the first few books I'd thumbed through looked helpful. I sighed. I knew that Emma and Mary Margaret had been right; in order to find a solution to our problem, we needed to find out what my mother wanted in the first place, or at least some weakness we could exploit; and my vault was not going to give me answers.

Suddenly I heard a noise from the entrance of the vault; the noise of stone against stone. Someone was trying to get in my vault.

I shoved the book away and grounded myself, readying myself for whoever--or whatever--the intruder was. I heard her heels clicking against the stone steps, growing louder as she approached. Then, I saw her silhouette around the corner, and I raised my hands to defend myself.

"Whoa! Don't, Regina! It's me!"

I lowered my hands at the familiar voice. "Mary Margaret?"

Mary Margaret smiled. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I came to help," she said in her usual optimism. Figured.

"I don't need any help, thank you," I responded.

She nodded. "I know. But I also wanted to come to apologize."

I was confused. "Apologize for what?"

"For how David acted earlier. I know it's not your fault, and so does he, but when it comes to Emma he can be a bit...overprotective." She sighed. "But it's still no excuse for what he said, so I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright, I understand," I said. I felt awkward just standing there looking at her, so I started rummaging in one of my chests. I was sure there was nothing there, but it was something to do.

She paused for a moment, and we just kind of stood there in the awkward silence. Then she spoke. "Regina...are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine," I responded automatically.

"Regina..." she pressed. Then her tone softened. "You know you don't have to do this alone."

I nodded, tears beginning to form in my eyes. I forced myself to hold them back; no need to show her I was getting emotional. "Thank you, Mary Margaret, but it's nothing. I just want to defeat my mother once and for all."

She smiled sadly and reached to grasp my hand in hers. "We will, Regina," she said with conviction. "We will beat her."

I managed to give her a half-smile in return. After a few moments, I pulled my hand away. "Well," I said in a louder voice, "I've looked through here, and I haven't found anything useful."

"Well, then, we can go find Emma and David and figure out a plan."

I nodded and started to follow her out of the vault. Suddenly, she stopped me, looking at my shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, there's just a hair on your jacket."

"We're stopping for a stray hair that fell off?" I asked incredulously.

"Just hold on a second while I get it off," she said. She carefully plucked the hair off of my shoulder and examined it."

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Wait...there's something off here. This hair is far too long to be yours, and too light"

"What?" I asked, looking closer at it.

"Maybe it's Emma's?"

"No, it's too dark for that." It was a dark caramel color, and longer than mine by a mile. Suddenly I remembered the only person I'd come into contact within the past 24 hours that had that color of hair.

"Mother," I whispered.

"This is Cora's hair?" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"Yes, it most certainly is!"

"But, how did it get here?"

"I'm not sure. I probably brushed up against it on my way out this morning." That had to be the explanation. "Regardless, we need to get Emma and David here quickly."

"Why?" she asked as she took out her phone.

"Because I may have a way to learn more about my mother, see why she's here, or maybe even find her weakness."


	8. Let Me Teach You...

Emma and David arrived just as I was retrieving the last of the materials for what we needed to do. As soon as Emma walked around the corner my lips curved into an involuntary smile. Even after all this time, the sight of her still sent a thrill through my entire body.

"So," Emma said, cutting to the chase, "what did you find?"

I reached behind me and grabbed the vial where I'd put my mother's hair, and showed it to them.

"A hair?" David asked incredulously.

"Not just any hair," I said, "my mother's."

"Well, that's very fascinating, but how does that help?" David asked, clearly agitated.

"Hairs are a part of us," I explained. "We shed them all the time, of course, and think nothing of it. But sometimes hair can carry parts of us with them."

"Like what?" Emma asked.

"Memories," I said.

"Well, if that's all we needed, why haven't we used this before?" David challenged.

I sighed. "Two reasons: One, because the hair cannot be plucked off the head, it has to fall off naturally; Two, because it's very rare for someone to lose a hair attached to a person's memory."

"So how do we know that this hair is... _attached_ or whatever?" he asked.

I didn't say anything. Instead, I held the vial up to his eye level and shook it gently. Immediately, the space around the hair began to glow red, and soon the vial looked like it was full of glowing red dust that sparkled in the low light. I looked back up at David with a face that said,  _See?_. David didn't look happy but didn't question me further.

"Okay, so the hair is magical," said Emma. "How do we use it?"

"Well, I'm not going to," I said, handing the vial to her, "You are."

"Excuse me?"

"My mother has put magical protections around herself, particularly with me," I explained. "I might not be able to make this work. But you? Your magic has stopped her before. I think our best bet is if you do this."

"Um, okay. So...what do I do?"

"Have you ever made a dream catcher?" I asked.

"Uh, once when I was, like, twelve."

"Well, if you can make a dream catcher, with her hair woven into it, we might just be able to find out how to defeat her."

"I wouldn't count on my skills in arts and crafts." She shuffled uncomfortably, sticking her hands in her pockets.

"That's okay," I assured her, smiling suggestively. "I can help you."

She looked up at me sharply, surprised by my sudden change in tone. She tried to keep the excitement off her face for her parents' benefit, but I could see right through her.

David, oblivious as usual, just stood there waiting. Thankfully, Mary Margaret wasn't as slow.

"Uh...David, why don't we go grab Henry from school?" she asked.

"It's kinda early, isn't it?" he asked. "And doesn't he take the bus?"

"With Cora on the loose, are you sure that's the best idea?" She started pulling him out of the door.

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Then he turned and walked with Mary Margaret out of the vault. As soon as they were out I waved my hand to close the door behind them. Emma and I were alone in the vault.

We sat in silence for a brief moment, just staring at each other. Finally, I crossed the distance between us and kissed her. She hesitated for just a moment, apparently surprised by my sudden advance, but quickly fell into my rhythm and kissed me back. I sat on her lap, straddling her on the chair, and wrapped my arms around her neck. She wrapped her arms around my waist, and let her fingers trail up and down my back, sending shivers down my spine. I hugged her tighter, trying to get her as close to me as possible. I could feel the warmth radiating from her body on my chest, and it made me want her more. As she explored my mouth with her tongue, I thought about how I would never be used to the way she made me feel.

Emma suddenly pulled away slightly, her face less than an inch from mine. She was breathing heavily, excitement in her eyes. But, she knew we had things to do.

"We...we need to do this.." she said breathlessly.

"I know," I replied, not moving. The tension in the room was nearly tangible. Finally, Emma started pushing me off of her. I sighed, getting up to give her space.

She cleared her throat. "So, how do I do this?" she asked.

"The same way you do all magic," I replied. "With your emotions."

"Okay...but how do I make a dream catcher?"

"Your instincts will guide you," I said, pulling up a chair behind hers. I pulled it forward until she was in between my legs, and my body was pressed up against hers. I wrapped my arms around her so my hands were in front of her, and flicked my wrist. The materials we needed appeared in my hand, a couple on the table next to me. "Here." I placed the materials in Emma's hand, "I'll help get you started," I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver, and I smiled. I began to guide her hands, helping her bend the flexible willow until it made a circle. We tied it off with a piece of thin twine and cut off the end. As I was helping her, I whispered in her ear, "Now think of your best memory, where you were in absolute bliss." As I finished the last word, I moved the collar of her shirt, exposing the skin beneath, and lowered my head to kiss her shoulder.

"Gina..." she protested, "I can't focus."

"Mmm, but what have I always taught you about magic?" I challenged. "Don't focus on what you're doing, focus on what you're feeling." My kisses trailed across her shoulder and up to her neck. Emma moaned. Finally, she couldn't resist anymore and turned to look at me. Our faces were inches away from each other.

After a minute I looked over and smiled. "Emma...look." She turned her head and gasped. In her hands was a beautifully crafted dreamcatcher, with red, black, and white beads adorning it, and red and white feathers hanging from it.

"You did it!" I shouted excitedly.

"I...I did!" she said, surprised.

"I told you so."

She chuckled and elbowed me in the rib.

"Well, now that we've got this done," she said, "let's see what it has to say about Cora."


	9. Memory Lane

Emma held the dreamcatcher in front of herself, concentrating on what she wanted to see. Still sitting behind her, I rested my chin on her shoulder so I could see what was happening. For a moment nothing happened. I wondered if we had done something wrong. Suddenly the threads began to glow, and then the entire circle started to fill with a gold aura that spun slowly clockwise. Finally, after a couple of seconds, an image began to appear.

"Look, Emma!" I whispered. She raised her head to gaze into the circle, and an involuntary smile spread across both of our faces; she had done it.

When the picture cleared we saw an image of a little girl, no more than 8 years old, dancing in a field of wildflowers and singing a wordless tune. She had warm brunette hair, with the smallest hint of red, and a face that was all too familiar to me.

"Mother?" I breathed. I could hardly recognize her, but it was most certainly her. I couldn't believe that a person like her could have ever been so innocent and full of joy.

The memory continued.

_"Cora!" A woman called from the distance._

_The young girl stopped singing and looked behind her. "Yes, mother?"_

_"It's time for supper! Come in and get yourself washed up!"_

_Cora_ _leaped_ _at the thought of food and started running towards the house. Before she got too far_ _she_ _stopped, deliberated, and grabbed a handful of purple flowers. She then continued running to the house. It wasn't a very large house; it looked more like a couple of shacks pressed up against each other, but to Cora, it was a castle. She bounded up the steps to the doorway, where her mother was waiting._

_"For you!" Cora said, eagerly holding the flowers out to her mother._

_"Why, Cora! They're beautiful!" she exclaimed. She knelt down and hugged her daughter tightly with her other arm. "Thank you!"_

_Cora beamed, pleased at making her mother smile. She followed her mother into the kitchen where she had started to wash a head of cabbage._

_"Now go wash up for supper!" her mother urged. "Your father will be home any second!"_

_"What's that I hear?" A deep voice said from the doorway._

_Cora gasped. "Daddy!" she shouted and sprinted to where he stood. At the sight of his daughter racing towards him, he took the bag off his shoulder and, with one arm, scooped the child up and swung her around. Cora squealed with laughter._

_"Daddy!" She protested, still giggling._

_"Alright, now, that's enough," her mother warned, laughing. "Someone could get hurt, or break something."_

_"You 'eard 'er, lassie. Go 'n wash up so we can 'ave some supper, eh?"_

_The little girl nodded and dashed for the water bucket as soon as her feet touched the ground. She could still hear her parents in the kitchen._

_"She's just a big ball of energy, isn't she?" her mother said._

_"Aye: a strong lass with fire in 'er 'eart," her father replied. "She'll need that if she's gonna make it in this world."_

The picture faded out, colors swirling in the center of the circle until a new scene formed.

_Cora held her father's hand, crying bitterly. She felt his own hand shaking, though he had finished crying days ago._   
_She seemed to be about ten years old now. Only two years had passed, but at this moment all of the joy and laughter had seemingly disappeared._   
_They stood together, staring at the pile of rocks at their feet and the makeshift cross staked to the ground._

_Cora let go of her father's hand brought a bouquet of purple wildflowers from behind her back. She looked at it for a moment, a single tear falling on one of the soft, vibrant petals. Then she leaned down and set the small bouquet on the grave. She whispered as silently as she could, so her father wouldn't hear, "I'm sorry, Mother."_

I hadn't realized that my eyes had begun to water until the image in the dreamcatcher became blurry. I wiped the tears away just in time for the dreamcatcher to show us another scene.

_Cora was outside, carrying the heavy bucket of water from the well on the hill to the house down below. Although it had never been the prettiest house, now it looked downright miserable. It was dirty and dark and in need of repair. Cora looked about thirteen now, her womanly features just barely starting to show._

_She struggled with the bucket all the way up the rickety steps and dragged it along the floor until she was in the kitchen. She stood up, finally, wiping the sweat off her brow. Then she turned around and saw her father sitting on a stool, passed out in the corner with a bottle in his hand._

_She didn't want to do it, but she knew that he had to run the mill, or else they'd starve. So she tried to wake him gently. "Father?" she whispered, shaking him gently with trembling hands. He didn't stir. She shook him a little harder and spoke a little louder. "Father?" Again, he didn't stir. She tried a third time. "Fath-AAH!" She yelped as, suddenly, her father's hand whipped out and slapped her across the face. She fell sideways against the wall, the side of her face red and stinging._

_"Whazthizere?" her father slurred._

_Cora was sitting against the wall, trying not to cry. However, a few traitor tears fell down her cheeks. Her father opened his eyes groggily and looked around, shielding his eyes from the low sunlight. He stood up slowly, leaning up against the wall for support. Then he spotted his daughter on the floor holding her cheek._

_"Geddup," he said, grabbing her wrist and yanking her up off the floor. Then he saw the tears. "Oh, dry up. I didn't hit ye that 'ard."_

_"Yes sir," Cora said, sniffling and wiping away the last of her tears. She sat there a moment, terrified. Finally, she worked up the courage to say, "Father...don't you need to go to the mill?"_

_"Don't ye be tellin' me what I ought to be doin'!" he thundered. Cora winced but didn't cower. "I know what my job is," he continued. "I can't say the same for you, apparently."_

_"What?"_

_"Don't ye 'ave flour to deliver?"_

_Cora looked out towards the mill, where sacks of flour were stacked. "All of that?" she asked incredulously._

_"Aye, lassie. Every last bit of it," he replied._

_"But there's so much, and it just gets so heavy..." Cora realized what she was saying and closed her mouth. But it was too late. Her father took a step closer to her and leaned down so his face was uncomfortably close to hers._

_"Ye say it's too heavy?" he asked, too nicely. Cora felt suspicious but nodded_ _her_ _head. Her father nodded. "Perhaps you're right," he said quietly, placing his hand on her shoulder._

_Cora smiled. Finally, it looked like old father was speaking to her again._

_He smiled slightly. "Or maybe you're just a lazy BITCH!" he screamed, tightening his grip on her shoulder and dragging her outside. Cora struggled against her father's grip, but years of labor had made him strong._

_"You need to learn to do as you're told without any if this back talking," he growled._ _He walked to the tree in front of their house and broke off one of the flexible branches, fashioning a switch. Cora saw the branch in her father's hand and was terrified; it was just barely thin enough to work as a switch, but thick enough to do a lot of damage._

_Her father loosened his grip for a brief second, but that was enough. Cora ripped herself free and tried to run. But her father was faster. He grabbed the bottom of her skirt just in time, making her trip and fall into the dirt. She tried to crawl away, but he held onto her skirt tight. As she struggled he beat her with the switch over and over and over again. Every plead and protest only made the beatings come faster and harder._

_Only when she lay still, bright red lines cross-crossing her back and the back of her dress shredded, did he stop. He stood over her, breathing heavily. Finally, he dropped the switch on the ground next to her limp body._

_"You should have been the one to drown!" he spat. Cora merely cried silently, trying not to anger him further._

_"Now," he said, throwing a shawl on top of her, "go deliver that flour." He turned his back to what he'd done and left her there._

_Cora just lay on the ground for a minute. Her back was burning in pain; she couldn't believe her father would do that! Fearing his wrath, she slowly got up, every inch a new shot of pain. She walked over to the mill, loaded up the wheelbarrow, and started walking down the road to town. She gritted her teeth in pain but waited until the house was out of sight before she set the wheelbarrow down and cried._

_Suddenly, she lifted her head, as if she heard something..._

The memory had been growing steadily fuzzier the last few seconds. Then, suddenly, the picture became indistinguishable, just a clump of moving shapes and colors.

"Wait, what? What's happening?" I asked.

"I don't know, it just quit!" said Emma.

"Can you pull it back up?"

"I'm trying!"

I felt Emma's muscles tighten as she pushed the magic with all of her might. The dreamcatcher glowed brighter and brighter, but the picture didn't get any clearer. Suddenly, there was a bright flash that blinded us both. When we could see again, the aura was gone: the dreamcatcher was just a dreamcatcher.

"What the hell happened?" Emma asked. "I had it then...I don't know."

"It's okay, Emma," I assured her, rubbing her back soothingly. "It wasn't your fault."

"How is it not my fault? I failed." She hung her head.

"I don't think anyone could have pulled that memory."

"Why?"

I sighed. "Because I think she doesn't even remember what happens next." I got up and walked around so I was in front of her and took the dreamcatcher in my hand. I examined it to make sure it was crafted right and, sure enough, it was perfect. "There's only one reason why the dreamcatcher wouldn't have been able to show us the rest of the memory," I continued. "That memory has been wiped away."

"With what, like, a memory potion or something?"

"Possibly."

"But why..." Emma didn't even finish asking her question.

"I don't know," I sighed. "It's impossible to tell without knowing what the issue was." For a moment we didn't say anything. Suddenly I threw the dreamcatcher against the wall. "All of this was for nothing!" I yelled in frustration. Then I calmed down, my anger replaced by disappointment, and slumped against the wall. Emma immediately got up out of her chair and grabbed my shoulders firmly, forcing me to look straight at her.

"We will defeat her, Regina," she said determinedly. "We've faced worse than this, and we will make each other stronger." She relaxed her grip a little and placed one hand on my cheek. I automatically leaned into her warm touch. She leaned in closer, so our faces were only inches apart. "I believe in us," she whispered.

As I looked into her beautiful emerald eyes I was mesmerized by their bright intensity. I nodded in agreement.

She smiled and closed the distance between us. It was sweet and tender, calming and reassuring me. However, even as we kissed I couldn't help but think about my mother and the horrible things I had just witnessed. I couldn't help but wonder: if that's what my mother chose to remember, what was so bad that she felt the need to wipe it away from her memory forever?


	10. Catching Up

We took Emma's bug and met David and Mary Margaret at their place as soon as we finished cleaning up the vault. We rode in almost complete silence. Doubtless, she was trying to figure out a plan of action, trying to find some way of getting to my mother. I wished I could be that focused. I couldn't plan; my thoughts were consumed by the fear my mother's threat brought me.

About halfway down the road Emma suddenly reached over and grabbed my hand, intertwining her fingers with mine. I was surprised by her sudden move, but it comforted me a great deal. Her hand was soft and warm against mine.

We spent the rest of the car ride like that, just thinking. As soon we arrived at Mary Margaret's place Emma started getting out of the car, but I placed my hand on her leg to hold her back.

"Wait," I said. "Before we go in, I wanted to ask you something." She looked back at me, confused, but settled back into her seat. After a moment I continued. "When you were using the dreamcatcher, and I told you to think of your happiest memory...what did you think about?"

She smiled in understanding and put a hand on my cheek. "Our wedding night," she whispered. Then she leaned in and gave me a quick, light kiss. I could feel the heat flooding into my cheeks as I blushed scarlet. I was so surprised, I couldn't speak. She gave me a mischievous smile and hopped out of the car. I hung back, still a little shocked. A wide smile spread across my face. Finally, I got out of the car and headed into the building.

As I walked in I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I realized that I was still smiling, which probably wasn't very appropriate, given the situation. I quickly composed myself and sat next to Emma at the table. After a moment of awkward silence, Emma continued filling them in about what we'd just seen. My mind started to wander, worrying about my mother and what she might be doing. I vaguely heard Mary Margaret calmly try to come up with a plan.

Suddenly, Emma slammed her fist on the table, startling me out of my reverie. "I'm tired of this," she declared. "I'm going after her."

"What?" We all exclaimed in unison.

"Emma, are you insane?" I asked incredulously.

"We aren't getting anything done by just sitting here and waiting for her to show up," she said. "I'm going to go, find her, and bring her in."

"No," David asserted. "There is no way that I'm allowing you to go after her head-on. It's too dangerous!"

"I can handle her!" Emma insisted. "Besides, I am an adult; I don't need your permission."

David's face fell a little, even though he was trying to hide it. Mary Margaret put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Emma," I said carefully. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not? I have magic, too, and I  _can_  take care of myself."

"I know that Emma, but just listen to me," I said. "Your magic is very powerful, but you're still very inexperienced with it. She's been wielding her magic since before I was even born."

"And, what, you think that I can't beat her?" she asked accusingly.

I sighed. "I don't think we should take that risk."

Emma didn't say anything. Slowly, she heard the wisdom in my words and her face softened. "Well, what do you suggest?"

______________

After what seemed like forever, I finally made it to the well. The trees surrounding the clearing were densely packed, making it look like a shadow encasing a ray of light. I rested my back against the cool stone, giving my feet a rest. My heels definitely weren't appropriate for a hike like this. As I sat there I remembered everything that had happened around this well. Between Gold bringing magic to Storybrooke, Emma and Mary Margaret trying to escape my mother, and Henry trying to destroy magic, it had become a major part of our story. It only seemed fitting that I should meet my mother here.

I supposed that it had been long enough. "Mother!" I called out. There was a small part of me that hoped she wouldn't hear me.

"Regina." The low voice behind me startled me. I stood up straight and whirled around. There she was. Her face like the calm just before the storm. Yet, to me, it seemed like it was too pleasant, too forced.

"Mother," I greeted with the formality that she had always demanded from me.

"Oh, so now you're speaking to me?" she asked accusingly.

"Please, Mother-"

"What?" she interrupted. "What could you possibly have to say to me? I went through so much to get here, to mend what had been broken between us. And what do I get? Nothing but threats the same insubordination that you always showed me."

"Because you're trying to destroy my happiness again!" I yelled.

"I'm not destroying your happiness, darling," she said. "I'm helping you."

I scoffed. "Every time you say that someone I care about dies."

"I admit, I wasn't the best mother to you, but you have to believe me. This time is different." She sighed. "Please, just let me help you. Let me be the mother I always should have been. Let us start over." She looked at me, pleading with her eyes.

A small smile appeared on my face. "Nothing would make me happier," I said in a low voice. Mother beamed, believing that she'd finally won, but my smile quickly fell and morphed into determination. "But not if it costs me my wife." I raised my hand, preparing to do something: push her back, shoot a fireball...anything. But before my arm arrived above my head, my mother had already flicked her wrist and immobilized me. I tried to move, but I was frozen. I tried to fight back, but I was suddenly powerless.

"Did you really think that would work?" she asked, both amused and exasperated. "I'm your mother. I always know best." She chuckled. "What did you expect to accomplish with this?"

I smiled. "I am accomplishing what I meant to."

"Oh? And what was that."

My smile grew wider. "A distraction."

Her face fell as surprise and realization hit her. She spun around to see Emma, who had appeared right behind her. She tried to react, but it was too late. Emma flicked her wrist, and a cuff appeared on Mother's wrist. Immediately, I was freed from my mother's spell. She struggled with the cuff, even though she knew that it was pointless. Without her powers, she was helpless.

Emma stepped up behind her, bringing her hands behind her back and cuffing them. "Cora Mills," she said with sheriff's authority, "you're under arrest."


	11. Interrogation

  
By the time we arrived at the sheriff's station, the Charmings were already waiting for us. We pulled up alongside David's battered red truck. I got out of the car and walked around and opened the backseat door. My mother stared up at me, accusation burning in her eyes. I couldn't stop the feeling of guilt that arose in me at her expression; she was, after all, still my mother.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," I said sincerely.

"Me, too," she replied dryly.

I sighed. "You gave me no choice."

She glared at me. "Weren't you the one that said that there is always a choice?"

Her spiteful words hit me much harder than I thought they would. Although I knew what I was doing was the hero's way, but my mother was once again making me question what the  _right_ way was. I shook it off; I wouldn't fall prey to my mother's deceptions again.

I stepped aside and Emma took my place, starting to escort my mother out of the vehicle. But she shook her off. "I think I'll walk myself inside if you don't mind," she spat. Emma shrugged and stepped back. Mother straightened herself and exited the car, her head held high like the queen she always wanted to be. We walked inside with Emma leading the way. I took up the rear to make sure that my mother didn't get any bright ideas. We lead her to the interrogation room and left her inside so we could talk to David and Mary Margaret before going in to question her. All four of us sat behind the two-way mirror, looking in as we conversed.

"Regina, is there any reason she'd want to be in Storybrooke?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Besides me, I doubt it," I replied. "Usually she's after power, but I doubt that she'd make the mistake of going against all of us again."

"So you really think that she came here just to make things right with you?"

"Well, she has her heart in her chest for the first time since before I was born so...it's possible." I tried to keep my face expressionless, even though inside I felt like I was being torn apart. Emma put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and smiled in gratitude. No matter what I did, Emma always saw right through me. She always knew exactly what to do to make me feel better.

I took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's do this."

Emma and I walked into the interrogation ton, while Mary Margaret and David stayed behind the two-way mirror. As we took our seats, I could feel my mother's eyes burning into my skull. Part of me wanted to scream and yell, to ask what in the world I ever did to make her want to destroy my happiness. But years as the mayor of Storybrooke taught me to set aside my emotions and keep my expression calm and cool.

"Cora," Emma greeted her coldly. She was using her Sheriff's voice: authoritative and slightly harsh. She only used this voice with those she was absolutely certain was guilty. Cora nodded curtly in response. "You up for having a little chat?" Emma continued.

"You're welcome to talk if you like," she responded. "We could start with how you've corrupted my daughter."

"I think I'll be asking the questions around here," Emma asserted. "I think a great place to start is: What the hell are you doing in Storybrooke?"

"I came to see my daughter," she replied. "I wanted to make up for my past mistakes; to be the mother I was always supposed to be."

"And you thought the best way of doing that would be to break into our home and start making threats? Great plan."

Mother's face fell. She looked like she wanted to cry. "I was never planning for any of this to happen," she whispered. Then she looked up at me, tears beginning to form in her sad eyes. "I just...I just wanted to see you, and tell you how sorry I am."

I was absolutely shocked. I had never seen that look on my mother's face before; she'd never looked at me with so much love and regret in her eyes. Guilt began to fester in my chest, and I felt it sink into the pit of my stomach like a heavy rock. I had to turn my face away from her. So I looked at Emma. She was still in Sherriff-mode: the picture of strength and authority. She turned to look at me, her emerald eyes burning with protective instinct: protecting me. Her gaze softened, however, when she saw my expression. I blushed and looked at the floor, afraid to seem too vulnerable in front of my mother.

"Alright, I believe you," Emma said, finally shifting her gaze from me back to my mother.

At the sound of her voice, Mother's expression hardened again into the cynical, regal persona I'd grown up with. "And how is that?" she asked sarcastically. "Your 'superpower'?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Emma replied without a hint of doubt. "But that still raises another question: what changed since you've arrived?"

"You," she spat, glaring at Emma.

"Because I married your daughter," she finished. "Now tell me, what is so horrible about your daughter being happy with me?"

"Because it's a lie!" Mother exclaimed. "It has to be a lie. It's unnatural, disgusting!"

"Why?!?" I didn't mean to speak, but the word burst from my mouth, accusation ringing in my tone. After a moment I sighed. "What is so bad about it?" I asked in a low voice.

We were interrupted by a light knock on the door. Emma and I looked at each other, brows furrowed in confusion. Who would be at the door of the interrogation room right now? Emma got up out of her chair to see who was there. I glanced at my mother. she didn't look surprised, or even curious. In fact, she seemed...smug.

"What the hell..." I heard Emma say behind me. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe you have my client in interrogation, do you not?" An unpleasantly familiar voice said.

I whirled around to see the balding former public attorney walking into the room in his typical business suit, carrying an official-looking brown leather briefcase.

"Spencer?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Your client?" Emma asked incredulously.

He grinned with smug amusement. "Did you miss me, madam mayor?" He asked. "And yes, Sheriff," he said, turning to Emma, "Ms. Mills is my client." With every word, his voice dripped with venom. He made his way through Cora's side of the table, seeming to slither over the floor like the snake he was. "Should I still call you 'Sheriff,' or is the police force now a family business?" He asked, looking toward the two-way mirror.

Emma glared at him. "I am still sheriff in this town," she growled.

"I thought you'd been removed from your office since your last visit to the station," I added.

"Yes, I was," he replied, "but that didn't strip me of my authority to defend my client. Speaking of, Ms. Mills would like to be released now."

"Oh? And what gives you the authority to demand that?" Emma asked.

"Ms. Mills has been unlawfully held by this so-called 'institution', and thus has the legal right to be released," he stated. "You have no evidence to convict her of any crime, and the only reason that you arrested her in the first place is that she said a few mean things to you."

"That's not true," Emma countered. "I have reason to believe that she means to cause harm to me and my family, and she attacked my wife."

"Did she?" Spencer asked. "If my memory serves me, Regina threatened her and started to attack her when she used magic to defend herself, after which you came up behind her with that cuff. Seems to me like she was the one who was attacked."

Emma, for once, was speechless.

"As for your suspicions," he continued, "on what grounds do you base those off of? How exactly did my client say she was going to threaten your family?" When Emma didn't respond he smiled in triumph. "If we're going to assume things based on people's past, why don't we just put everyone in jail, starting with the Evil Queen?"

"Hey!" I protested. Emma lept from her chair and leaned forward threateningly. I put my hand on her arm, and she relaxed slightly. But she didn't take her eyes off of Spencer for a second.

"Or, better yet," he said louder, "why don't we put away the person who tried to kill my client a few years ago?" He glanced behind us at the two-way mirror. I could only imagine what Mary Margaret looked like now.

"That's enough, Spencer," I said, using my authority as Mayor. Then I turned to face my mother. "If that's how you want it, fine." I leaned in closer, and my voice lowered. "But know that you will  _never_  tear apart this family." With that I waved my hand, unlocking the handcuffs binding my mother to the table. She rubbed her wrists, which had faint red marks encircling them, and walked towards the door. Then she paused and looked at me. She looked as if she wanted to say something. Quickly, though, she seemed to change her mind, and walked out with regal posture, followed immediately by Spencer.


	12. Dealing with Gold

I could tell exactly when Mother left the building because I heard David suddenly start cursing outside of the interrogation room. I had no idea what to do; my brain was still processing exactly what happened. Suddenly, Emma slammed her fist on the table, startling me. I watched her pace back and forth across the room, muttering under her breath. Her face was hard, like stone. Her eyes burned with frustration and rage. If I were completely honest with myself, at that moment she scared me a little bit. That look meant one of two things: she was going to act rashly and possibly get herself killed, or she was about to save the day. Or both.

"We need to talk to Gold," she said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to talk to Gold," she repeated. "He's known Cora the longest out of all of us, and may have even had something to do with it." She looked at me, and her face softened. She must have seen the doubt in my expression. "It's a long shot, I know," she said in a softer tone, "but it's the only lead we've got."

I could see her point. Rumplestiltskin has played a part in the life of just about everyone in this town; I wouldn't be surprised if he  _did_  have something Even if he didn't have a part in what happened here, perhaps he would be able to uncover more than we'd been able to. Besides, I could tell by her expression that her mind was set.

"Alright," I said.

Emma's eyes widened, surprised at how quickly I agreed. Then she smiled. She walked towards me and grasped my hand. "Thank you," she said in a low voice. Then she gently helped me out of my seat, never letting go of my hand. When I stood she pulled me closer to her and gave me a quick kiss. I longed for more, but we both knew that time was of the essence. Despite the short duration, it was adorable. As we pulled away, I saw her grinning from ear to ear. She looked so silly and cheesy, I couldn't help it. I started giggling uncontrollably, and her questioning look only made it worse. She pressed her lips together, trying desperately not to laugh. It didn't work, and we stood in the middle of the interrogation room giggling like a couple of middle-schoolers.

Suddenly David came bursting into the room. Emma and I both took a step back and looked away awkwardly. Thankfully, David took no notice. He started pacing back and forth in the small space, his face hard.

Emma waited a moment before speaking. "We'll meet you at the house later, okay Dad?"

He looked up at her, confused. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"We're going to talk to Gold," she replied.

"You're going to what?!" he exclaimed just as Mary Margaret walked into the room. "Why?"

"He's our best shot at figuring out what happened to Cora all of those years ago."

"And why do we need to know that?" he challenged.

"Because it could show us how to defeat her!" she exclaimed.

"Could?" he asked incredulously. "You don't sound very sure."

"Maybe...but it's the best chance we've got."

David was quiet for a moment. Mary Margaret put a hand on his arm. "She's right, David," she whispered. He tensed but didn't say anything. He was beginning to see the logic behind Emma's suggestion.

He sighed. "Okay. But what do we do? Is there anything we  _can_  do?"

"Yes," I said. "Go be with your son. And, if you can, would you please check on Henry?" Emma placed her hand on mine and squeezed it gently, sharing my concern.

David nodded. "Of course." Then he and Mary Margaret left.

Emma waited until their car was pulling out of the station, then turned to me. "Let's go get Gold."

______________

We pulled up to Gold's shop a few minutes later. We were both in a hurry, but we knew better than to rush into that shop unprepared. Emma turned to me. "Are you ready?" she asked.

I nodded. "Let's go." Emma took a second to center herself. Then we got out of the car together and walked into the store together.

As we opened the door, the chime of the little bell announced our presence. Gold was behind the counter, like he usually was, inspecting a small silver figurine. At the sound of our entrance, he raised his head.

"If it isn't Storybrooke's newest royal couple," he said. He gently placed the figurine on the glass shelf in front of him then turned around to face us. "Well, not so new now I suppose. The anniversary is coming up soon, is it not?" We didn't answer. He seemed to get that we weren't here to chat and immediately went to business. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My mother is in town," I said, "and she's after Emma."

He chuckled, which made me want to punch him in the face. "That doesn't surprise me," he said.

"What?" I demanded.

"Well, Cora was never exactly secretive about her distaste for homosexuality," he elaborated. "In fact, for the first couple of years after marrying your father, she used her influence to forbid homosexual marriage, and persecute those in the kingdom who were suspected of being in homosexual relationships."

"Oh my God," I said under my breath. "I had no idea. How could I have never known?"

"By the time you were old enough to understand, the people got the message. Those who were in danger of your mother's wrath either fled or went into hiding." I thought about that, and I remembered when I was young going through the town and finding that people had just vanished. 

I remembered the day I found the bakery abandoned. The sweet, delicious scent of flakey rolls and sticky sweets no longer beckoned to me inside, the baker's kind face no longer smiled at my passing. I remembered how she used to give me a small sweet every time I passed, and when I dug into my purse to find a few gold coins, she always stopped me. "But how will I pay you for the lovely sweet?" I would ask. She would smile down at me and say "I don't need any payment, save a promise to come and visit me again." And so I would happily promise, and all but skip out of the door. Once in a while, my mother would leave on some business, and I would sneak down to the bakery. The baker would let me help her knead and shape the dough, and decorate the sweets. She would even let me sample a few. She would tell me stories about far-off places, about fantastic beasts and the lovely ladies who saved the day. It broke my heart when she left. When I'd asked my mother why she left, she said she didn't know. Even at that young age, however, I could tell that there was something off. Of course, I never said anything: I was just as terrified of her as the rest of the town. I realized that, no matter how often she talked about love, I never saw a man in her life other than her elderly father. Perhaps that's why she left so suddenly...

"Regina!" Emma's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"Sorry. What?"

"I was telling Gold why we're here..."

"Oh, right." I cleared my throat.

"Anyways," Emma continued, "We were using the dreamcatcher, and we saw quite a bit, but it got to a certain point where it wouldn't let me through. It was like there was some kind of wall or barrier. Can you help us or not?"

"Perhaps," he replied. "If your dreamcatcher was made correctly, the only reason that it wouldn't have shown up would be if the memory was masked from Cora herself."

"Like she forgot?" Emma asked.

"Not quite," said Gold. "It's much more likely that Cora used magic to suppress those memories."

"And how would you know that?" I asked.

"Because I'm the one that gave it to her father," he replied. Emma and I looked at each other, unsurprised. Of course, he was a part of this.

"Okay, but can you fix it?" I asked. "Like, bring back her memories?"

"Are you sure you want to?" he asked. "You don't even know what she's going to remember."

"Well, don't you?"

"Sadly, no. I never asked about the specifics: I merely made a deal. But I can direct you to one of the people directly involved who might know more."

"Who?" asked Emma.

Gold smiled. "For that, dearie, there's a price."

"There always is with you," I said, exasperated. "What do you want?"

"You say that you 'saw Cora's memories'; how exactly did you do that?"

"A dreamcatcher," Emma answered shortly.

"Emma made a dreamcatcher," I clarified.

He pursed his lips for a moment. "When you're done speaking with her, I would like that dreamcatcher."

"Why?" I asked. "We already used the hair woven into it, and it gave us nothing of use to you."

"That may be true, but a dreamcatcher is still a very powerful object, especially one made by the savior." He walked a few steps closer to us and outstretched his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

We hesitated for only a split second before Emma closed the distance and shook his hand. "Deal."

"Excellent. Let me give you the information then." He walked back behind the counter, took out a small piece of paper and a pen, and began scribbling something on it. "The person you'll want to speak to is Eleanor, and you'll find her at this address." He finished and handed the paper to Emma.

"Thanks," she said.

"My pleasure," Gold replied as we began walking out the door. "I hope you find what you're looking for."


	13. An Unexpected Reunion

We pulled up to the address that Gold gave us. We almost passed it because it was so small. It was a tiny bakery squeezed between the tailor and the bookstore. There were almost no decorations o the outside: just a small sign with the words "Eleanor's Bakery" painted on it in gold lettering. It was so inconspicuous we almost passed right by it.

"Are we sure this is the right place?" I asked.

"Well, it's the address Gold gave us," Emma replied.

"A bakery?" I looked at Emma incredulously.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows? Maybe Cora likes croissants." Emma got out of the car and started walking into the building with a purpose. I sighed and followed her inside.

As soon as I walked in the warmth embraced me. I was welcomed by a sweet, delicious smell, and I stood for a moment in the doorway just taking it in. It seemed somehow familiar. At first I thought it was just the smell of bread, but I soon realized it was much more than that. I had smelled this exact aroma before, probably many times. But how...

Then someone walked around the corner. She was short and curvy; flour covered her beige apron and light yellow dress. Her once-long and blonde hair was cut just below her chin, and streaks of silver showed through the gentle curls. Despite her changed hair and added wrinkles, I recognized her immediately. Before she continued on to approach her, I held Emma back.

"Let me," I whispered. She looked at me questioningly but stayed put. I nodded in thanks and approached the counter.

"I'll be with you in a minute, love!" the baker, Eleanor, shouted. I watched her bend down to peer into the opening of the large brick oven. She grabbed the handle of the large metal spatula and pulled out the loaf. Satisfied upon inspection, she placed the loaf on a white plate and placed it in the heated display. Finally, she walked over to the counter.

"What can I do for you, madam mayor?"

"Um..." I tried to think of what to say, but I couldn't form the words in my mind.

"I can make a couple of suggestions if you can't make up your mind," she said with a sweet smile.

"Sure," I replied, smiling back.

"Well, we have a wonderful variety of loaves and fills and sweets for you to choose from. If you're looking for something on the sweater side, we have this honey roll that I love made with sweet cinnamon bread and covered in a honey glaze..."

As she continued listing her favorite treats, I realized that she didn't recognize who I was. Oh, she knew that I was the mayor, but she had no idea that I was the little girl who came into her bakery all those years ago. As I thought back on it, I remembered that I'd never told her who I was. I didn't want to be known as the prospective princess; I just wanted to be me. As far as she'd known, I was simply a child who loved the bakery. I had never even told her my name: she always called me "little one" or "my little helper."

"...and a creamy lemon filling. So, anything strike your fancy?"

I snapped out of my reverie. "Oh, yes. Um, can I get a chocolate-filled croissant and the apple bake?"

She nodded. "Of course!" She turned around and pulled a cutting board out of the shelf, placing it in the counter s couple of feet from the register. "It's going to be a couple of minutes on that apple bake if that's okay. I have to make it."

"Of course, no worries," I replied.

She fished in the cupboards until she found a beautiful Honeycrisp. Then she washed it, set it on the cutting board, and started cutting it into manageable pieces. "You know, not many people prefer the apple bake," she said. "In fact, there are only a couple of people who have ever..." she paused, staring behind me into space. She shook her head. "Never mind. Just got sidetracked." She continued making the apple bake in silence as I watched intently. The effortless grace with which she moved her hands while she sculpted the sweet treat still mesmerized me. She had always seemed like more of an artist than a chef to me. Every step was taken with such great care, from the rolling of the dough to the sprinkling of the cinnamon, to make sure that every bite was as delicious as the last.

She finally placed the treat in the oven to bake and motioned for me to meet her at the register. She punched in the order. "That will be $6.59 for you today, ma'am. I nodded and dug through my purse. Eleanor looked over my shoulder and waved at Emma. "Good afternoon, Sheriff!" she said cheerfully.

"Afternoon," Emma replied.

Finally, I found a $20 bill in my wallet and handed it over. The baker nodded, put the bill in the register, and started pulling out change.

"No, keep it," I said.

"I'm sorry, I don't really accept tips," she said.

"Oh, no," I insisted. "Please, I'm just giving you what I owe you."

"What do you mean? You don't..."

"I never paid for my last sweet, and I couldn't visit you again to pay for it, so I owe you. I'm sorry it's so late in coming, but at least I'm able to pay you back now."

She looked at me with a puzzled expression for a moment. Then the realization dawned on her face. Her hand flew up to her face and over her mouth. "Regina, you...you're my little helper?"

I nodded. I couldn't say anything, because I knew if I did the tears beginning to form in my eyes would spill over. Eleanor started to run around the counter, then suddenly remembered the apple bake. She rushed to take it out of the oven before it burned. As soon as she set down the treat she ran around the counter towards me, arms outstretched for a hug. As she embraced me, her smell brought back so many memories, and it became harder to hold back my tears. I hugged her back, squeezing her tight.

Finally, she pulled away. "Oh, Regina," she said, putting her hand on my cheek affectionately, "you look so much like your mother."

My face fell. I hated to ruin such a perfect moment, but there was no time. "Actually, that's one of the reasons why we're here."

The joy on her face morphed into a look that combined confusion, horror, and sadness. "What do you mean?"

Emma stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Cora's in Storybrooke," she said, "and she's threatened us."

"Oh, dear," Eleanor said. She looked concerned and frightened, as would be expected. However, there was something else in her face...disappointment? Or something else I couldn't place? "I'm very sorry for your situation, but what does this have to do with me?" she asked.

"Well," Emma said, pulling the dreamcatcher out of her bag, "we used this to look at Cora's memories, but we came across a hiccup: parts of her memory are missing, due to some kind of memory potion. When we talked to Gold, he pointed us in your direction."

Eleanor shifted uncomfortably, fidgeting and rubbing her arm. "I...I can't..." she stammered.

"Eleanor," I pleaded, "please, she's my mother. If you know anything that can help us..." I sighed. "I know you don't owe me anything. If anything, it's the other way around. But I'm going to ask you to do this for me because I can't bear to lose Emma again."

She bowed her head. For a moment I thought she had begun to cry. Then, slowly, she lifted it back up and nodded. "I understand, Regina. I want to help you." I smiled in relief and appreciation. "However, I can't...I can't talk about what happened. It hurts too much. And I'm...ashamed." Her face crumpled at the thought, and I immediately placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you don't have to," Emma suggested. She stepped towards us holding up the dreamcatcher. "Would you be alright  _showing_  us what happened?"

Eleanor looked at the dreamcatcher suspiciously. "Does it hurt?"

"You won't even feel it," I reassured her.

She nodded. "Alright. But would you mind not looking at it until you leave? I just...I can't..."

"It's alright," I said. "We won't."

She smiled gratefully. "So, what do I have to do?"

Emma approached her with the dreamcatcher. "Just stand there and relax," she said. "It won't take but a minute." With a gentle hand, she ran the delicate feathers over Eleanor's head. Once again, the crossing threads began to glow and continued to grow brighter until it seemed like the entire circle was filled with a swirling gold aura. Emma took back the dreamcatcher, holding it in her hands.

I turned to Eleanor. "Thank you so much. This means so much more than you know."

"I may understand more than you think," she replied. "Just promise me something."

"Anything!"

She hesitated for a moment. "Whatever you see, please...don't let it change anything between us."

"Why would it?" I asked, more than a bit confused.

"Just promise me, please."

"Alright, I promise."

Eleanor smiled. "Thank you."

I smiled, squeezing her hand one more time, then left the bakery with Emma following right behind me. When we made it to the car, we didn't say anything. I looked at Emma, and she looked back at me. I molded almost imperceptibly. She nodded back in understanding. She lifted the dream catcher in front of her face and began to concentrate. It was time to learn the truth about my mother.


	14. The Missing Link

This time it took almost no time for the swirling gold to form shapes and colors, and soon a familiar scene was playing itself out, but from a different point of view.

_A young girl was walking down the path. She was smiling for no particular reason, except that she was happy just being a part of this world. She couldn't have been more than 14 years old. Her blonde hair was in two braids, each tied with a red bow. She wore a light yellow dress with a few slightly darker patches where the dress had been worn, and her brilliant green eyes shone in the sun._

_Suddenly she stopped. On the side of the road was another girl with darker hair huddled behind a wheelbarrow. Her shoulders were shaking, and her face was in her hands. The girl realized that she was crying._

_"Hey!" she called out to the crying girl. The girl looked up. Upon seeing another person she immediately started wiping the tears off her face and tried to suck in some the snot that had begun to run. The blonde girl ran towards the wheelbarrow and stopped next to the weeping girl. "Are you okay?" She asked._

_"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks," said the brunette._

_"My name's Eleanor," the blonde girl said, stretching her hand out to the crying girl, who still had streams of tears drying on her face._

_"Cora," the other girl introduced herself, taking Eleanor's outstretched hand. "Pleasure to meet you." She sniffed and pulled her hand back to wipe her nose on her arm._

_"Are you sure you're okay?" Eleanor prodded._

_"Yeah, I'm sure," said Cora, fidgeting stiffly._

_Eleanor's face suggested looked skeptical, but she didn't question her further. "You're the miller's daughter, aren't you?" she asked. Cora nodded almost imperceptively. "I've seen you around, delivering the flour. It looks rather heavy." Cora merely shrugged in response. This was followed by an awkward silence. "Well," Eleanor said, breaking the silence, "you're delivering this to the baker, right?" Cora nodded again. Eleanor smiled. "I'm the baker's daughter. If you want, I can help you carry that into town."_

_Cora looked at her in confusion. "But...why? Why would you help me?"_

_Eleanor shrugged. "Because it's the honorable thing to do. Also, it gives me a chance to get to know you better." She offered Cora her hand. Cora smiled and took it gladly. However, Eleanor pulled a little too hard. Cora yelped and clutched her shoulder as she stood. "Cora what's wrong-" Eleanor started. But then the shawl covering Cora fell to the ground, and the dark red lines on her back were exposed. Some of the lines were covered with dried blood, while some were still bleeding very slowly. Cora hissed through her teeth when the air hit the still-open wounds through her torn dress. "Cora, what happened?!?" Eleanor exclaimed._

_"I...I just..." Cora stammered as she scrambled to pick up her shawl and wrap it around herself._

_"Who did this to you?" Eleanor demanded. "Was it your father?"_

_Cora didn't say anything. Her face blushed scarlet and she hung her head. Eleanor's face softened, and she took a step closer. She placed her hand underneath Cora's chin and gently lifted her face until Cora was staring into her eyes._

_"Listen to me, Cora," said Eleanor in a low voice. "Whatever your father says, don't you dare feel ashamed about what he's done to you." Cora looked away from Eleanor, still not saying anything. "Hey, look at me," Eleanor insisted. Cora obeyed. "None of this is your fault. Do you understand?" After a moment Cora slowly nodded. "Good. Now, let's get this flour down to my father, shall we? Then we can get you all patched up." Eleanor took the handles of the wheelbarrow in her strong grasp and lifted it with little trouble._

_Cora began to object, "Eleanor, I can-"_

_"I know you can," said Eleanor, "but I can do it better." She winked to show that she was only joking but continued walking down the road pulling the wheelbarrow by herself. Cora stood in the middle of the road, deliberating. Finally, she rushed to catch up to Eleanor and walked beside her talking and laughing the whole way._

The scene faded into the swirling gold aura. I was puzzled. Eleanor and Mother had been friends? And why had I never heard about it? The dreamcatcher began to show another scene. I shook off my questions and leaned forward to see what happened next.

_Eleanor and Cora were sitting in a field, talking and laughing. They were a little older than when they had first met, by only a year or two. The field was dotted with little purple flowers, just beginning to bloom. Cora looked down, her smile falling just a little. Carefully, she picked one of the delicate flowers and held it out in front of her, inspecting it with a sad smile on her face._

_"These flowers were my mother's favorite," she said in a low voice. What remained of her smile drained away and was replaced by grief and guilt. She slowly lowered the flower into her lap and looked away mournfully._

_"Cora, how many times do I have to tell you," Eleanor said, "it wasn't your fault! You were both by the river and the ground fell from underneath you, pulling you into the water. Your mother jumped in and saved you. It was her choice."_

_"Yes, but if it hadn't been for me, she would still be alive right now."_

_Eleanor gently lifted Cora's chin until she was looking into her eyes. "If it hadn't been for you, what would she have had to live for?" she challenged. The edges of Cora's lips twitched upward. "She loved you so much, Cora, and that's why she saved you. It was the river, not you, that killed her. I'm sure she wouldn't have had it any other way."_

_Cora finally smiled a little. "Thank you, Eleanor," she said. "I really do appreciate it."_

_Eleanor grinned victoriously. "Always."_

_There was a brief moment of silence between them. Then Cora spoke. "Eleanor?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Why are you so nice to me?"_

_"Because you're smart and kind, and because you're my best friend in the entire world," said Eleanor._

_"Oh, okay."_

_Then Eleanor leaned a little closer to her. "And...there's also one other thing."_

_Cora looked cautiously intrigued. "What's that?"_

_Eleanor slowly brought one hand up to Cora's cheek, then the other, and held her face in her hands. She looked into Cora's eyes and hesitated for just a moment. Then she leaned in and kissed her softly. Cora's eyes widened in shock. She wasn't sure what to do for a moment. Then, she closed her eyes and let herself melt into the kiss._

The picture faded but morphed immediately into a montage of memories: snowball fights, floating on the lake, chasing each other across the field, sneaking off to kiss in the alley. I smiled involuntarily. She seemed so happy.

_Eleanor and Cora were in the bakery, rolling dough together. Eleanor looked down at Cora's dark red skirt, which was swishing back and forth as she worked. Then her eyes glowed with a mischievous glint, and she smiled. Trying not to look suspicious, she meandered behind where Cora stood. Cora, completely oblivious, continued to work. Suddenly, with a great cry, Eleanor opened her palm and slapped Cora's hip. Not enough to hurt--in fact, Cora hardly felt anything--but enough to leave a distinct white handprint on Cora's skirt._

_Cora jumped in surprise and turned to face her attacker. "What on earth...?" Eleanor merely held up her flour-covered hands. Cora's eyes widened in realization, and she looked down and around until she found the flour print. Then she looked up and glared at Eleanor. "You didn't." Eleanor shrugged and grinned victoriously. Cora held her glare, not taking her eyes Eleanor. Eleanor's smile faltered. She started to look nervous, wondering if she'd done something wrong. Then she saw Cora's hand curl around a pile of flour on the counter._

_Eleanor squealed and tried to run, but it was too late. Cora threw the flour at Eleanor. The pile exploded on her back, covering her from head to toe._

_She turned around slowly to face Cora. "Oh, now you're going to pay," she said, reaching for the counter._

_They spent a good five minutes tearing around the bakery, throwing flour at each other, and generally making a mess of the place. Finally, Eleanor caught Cora's arm and swung her around, hugging her from behind. Cora squealed and giggled, trying futilely to escape. When Cora stopped struggling, Eleanor kissed her cheek and slowly spun her back around to face her. They just looked into each others' eyes and smiled. Then Eleanor pulled Cora close, until their foreheads touched, and kissed her gently for a few seconds. When she pulled away, Cora pouted, disappointed with how short the kiss had lasted. Eleanor bit her lip, anxious about what she was about to say._

_"Cora?"_

_"Yes?"_

_Eleanor pulled away just enough so that she could gaze into Cora's beautiful, dark, chocolate-brown eyes. "I think...I think I love you."_

_Cora's eyes widened in surprise. She pulled back and stared at Eleanor, not saying anything. Eleanor looked terrified, wondering if she had just made an enormous mistake. Finally, Cora spoke. "I...I think..." she began. Cora looked over Eleanor's shoulder and suddenly pushed away from her. Eleanor yelped in hurt surprise. "Oh no!" Cora breathed._

_"What in the..." then Eleanor turned around to see Cora's father through the window for only an instant before he stormed away. At that moment, Eleanor could see he was seething with rage. "Oh." When she turned back around Cora looked absolutely terrified._

_"I...I have to go."_

_"What, are you crazy?!?" Eleanor exclaimed, grabbing Cora's arm before she could run away. "You can't go home, he'll murder me."_

_"I have to!"_

_"No, you don't! You can stay with me, or we can run away. Together. Just you and me."_

_"I...I..."_

_"Cora," Eleanor pleaded, "I love you. If any part of you feels anything for me, stay with me. Please."_

_Tears began to flow from Cora's eyes. She turned her face away from Eleanor as she cried. "I can't. I'm sorry." With that, she ripped her hand from Eleanor's grasp and ran away._

_"Cora!" Eleanor yelled. "CORA!!!"  Cora didn't turn back. She didn't respond at all. Eleanor ran after her for a couple of steps but tripped and fell on the cold stone. She didn't get up. She didn't even try to move. She just laid on the floor and cried bitterly into the pavement._

The picture faded once again into the golden aura but quickly morphed into the last memory.

_Eleanor walked down the same road on which she had met Cora. This time, however, she didn't smile, nor skip, nor sing a tune. She merely put one foot in front of the other, kicking the rocks and dirt in front of her as she did so. Then she looked up and saw a familiar shape making its way down the road towards her. A girl, struggling with a wheelbarrow full of flour bags in front of her. Eleanor's face lit up and she ran towards the girl._

_"Cora!" she shouted, waving madly at the girl. Cora looked up, cocking her head to the side curiously. Eleanor was so delighted, she almost ran into her. She immediately wrapped Cora in a giant hug and started to cry with relief. "Oh my god, you're okay. You're okay."_

_"Um..yes," said Cora. "I'm fine."_

_Eleanor pulled away to look at Cora, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm sorry, I'm just...I'm so happy you're alright. I was so worried about you, and-" Suddenly, Eleanor noticed the dark bruise peeking out of Cora's sleeve. "Cora, what is that?"_

_Cora looked down, saw that the bruise was showing, and covered it up quickly. "It's nothing."_

_"It most certainly is not nothing!" Eleanor insisted. "Did your father do this to you?"_

_"Why would you care?" Cora said dryly. "What is it to you?"_

_Eleanor looked surprised by Cora's attitude but tried to shake it off. "I care because I care about you. Don't worry, Cora," she said, taking a step closer to her. "I'll take you away from him. I've almost saved enough money to secure a ship to take us far, far away from here. You'll see, we'll be okay." Then she leaned forward and started to kiss Cora's full, pink lips._

_Cora's hand seemed to come out of nowhere as it came into contact with Eleanor's cheek. Eleanor reeled at the slap, and almost fell over. When she turned back to Cora, her eyes were watering, and she held her cheek in her hand. "Cora, what..."_

_"What the hell are you doing?!" Cora shouted._

_"I just...I thought..." Eleanor stammered._

_"I don't even know you! And to think, a girl just tried to kiss me!" She shuddered. "What would father even say!"_

_Eleanor's face contorted in pain. "What do you mean? Don't you know me? Cora, how could you not know me?" She took Cora's face in her hands. "It's me, Eleanor! Please, Cora!"_

_Cora ripped her face away from Eleanor and stepped back slowly. "I've never seen you before in my life, and if I never saw you again, it would be too soon." Cora huffed and wiped her hands on her skirt. "Now I'd suggest you go along your way, so I can deliver this flour unless you want me to notify the authorities that there's a girl assaulting people on the road." She took the wheelbarrow once again and started on her way._

_Eleanor's cheek had turned bright red, and her head was lowered. Through her tears, she tried one more time. "Do you...do you need any help?"_

_"I can manage just fine on my own," said Cora gruffly. "Besides, I would never accept help from you."_

_Eleanor turned away, tears running down her face in rivers, and ran away, towards the woods. She stopped on the very edge and leaned up against a tree. She didn't turn back, but buried her face in her hands and sobbed._

 


	15. Not What I Expected

We were still sitting in Emma's bug in front of the bakery when the golden aura finally faded. We hadn't said anything for the entire time, and the awkward silence afterward was almost tangible.

Finally, Emma broke the silence. "Wow," she breathed. I nodded; my thoughts exactly. There was a lot of information to sift through. "So...she was..."

"Yes," I said in a low voice.

"And...Eleanor was..."

"Yes."

Emma nodded slowly. "Okay. That's...wow. I was not expecting that."

"Me, either." My mind was reeling. My mother...with a woman? I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. But if that were true. how had she become the cold, intolerant woman I knew? What had happened to her?

"So...let's go home and figure this out," said Emma. Sensing my anxiety, she placed her hand on my arm and rubbed it gently. It succeeded in calming me down enough for me to function. I took a deep breath and nodded in agreement.

Emma started the car and began driving back to the house. "So," Emma started, "Cora was abused after her mother's death because her father blamed her for her death."

"And she died to save my mother," I said. Was that why Mother never told me about her? Because she felt responsible for her death? My head fell slightly as I realized how I felt whenever Henry asked me about his grandfather. I supposed my mother and I were more alike than I'd previously thought.

"Yes," Emma continued after a moment. "Then Eleanor came along, and they developed..." Emma struggled to find the right word. "A crush? Then Dad finds out, gives his daughter a memory potion, and probably a serious beating..." Emma suddenly stopped talking. "Oh, Regina, I'm so sorry."

"What..." Then I felt them: traitor tears falling down my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly. "I'm fine," I said. My voice cracked, however.  _Get it together, Regina_ , I thought to myself.

"Regina, I didn't think..." Emma scrambled desperately for words. "I went in full sheriff-mode, and I didn't see..." She stopped, and her shoulders drooped ever-so-slightly. "I'm sorry.

"It's fine." I forced myself to stop crying and tried to smile. "Don't worry about it." Inside, however, I wasn't fine. Inside I was thinking about my mother and the horrible life she had to go through, and all the things my grandfather must have done to make her into the woman who raised me. But I wouldn't let Emma know that. "I think you're right about what happened," I said after a moment. "But now what? We're no closer to figuring out how to defeat her than we were before."

We finally made it to the house. Emma took the keys out of the ignition and sank in her chair, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Maybe," whispered Emma. She said nothing for a bit after that, and we fell into another moment of silence.

"Maybe," she said again, in a slightly louder voice, "or maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I forgot about Storybrooke after the first curse, there was a potion that made me remember. Couldn't there be something like that to use on Cora?"

"Probably," I answered, "but there are hundreds of potions and spells to make someone forget something, and depending on which one was used in her--especially since it's been in effect for this long--it could be almost impossible to make it!"

Emma crossed her arms with a cocky grin. "I'm loving the 'almost.'"

I groaned. Sometimes she could be so stubborn and overconfident. Slowly, however, I realized that her plan, though far-fetched, was the only one we had left. "Okay," I sighed. It wasn't a horrible plan, just unlikely, and I supposed that the only reason that we were still breathing was that we took a chance on some unlikely plans. I began to feel hope once again rising in my heart as I let myself be moved by Emma's confidence. "We should head back to your parents' place to let them know what's going on, and to check up on Henry."

"Good plan," said Emma. I got out of the car and started walking away from the house. After a few seconds, I noticed that Emma wasn't with me. I turned around just in time to see her getting out of the car. Her hand slipped into her pocket briefly, like she was stuffing something inside. I looked at her curiously for a moment but quickly shook it off. It was probably nothing.

"Hey, everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Well, come on. Let's get going."

"Actually, I need check something out really quick. I'll catch up with you in a bit, alright?"

I hesitated. "I don't know," I said nervously. "Do you really think it's smart for us to split up right now?"

"Don't worry, Regina," Emma reassured me. "I can handle myself."

"I know," I said, walking over to her and taking her hand, interlacing my fingers with hers. "I just get worried: she is determined to see you out of my life. I...I don't think I can-"

"Hush," Emma whispered, gently placing a finger on my lips, then moving her hand to cup my cheek. "It will all be okay. I'll only be twenty minutes behind you." I smiled softly and leaned into her touch. Her hands were so soft and warm and comforting. Then, suddenly, she cupped her hand around the back of my neck and pulled me forward until her lips smashed onto mine. My eyes widened in surprise, but after a moment I closed them and quickly fell into her rhythm. The kiss started out slow but soon grew in speed and intensity. With her other hand, Emma grabbed my shoulder to pull me even closer. Her tongue expertly explored mine, guiding me in an intricate dance that made me weak at the knees. I wrapped my arms around her waist, inside of her leather jacket, and pressed my hips against hers. Finally, reluctantly, Emma pulled her lips away from mine and pressed her forehead against mine.

I was breathless, and a little bit dizzy. Was I still standing up straight? I started to sway; Emma had to steady me. "That was a 'see you in twenty' kiss?" I asked breathlessly.

Emma chuckled bashfully. "Yeah."

"Mmm. Maybe we should do that more often."

"Agreed." Emma let go and backed up. "I'll see you soon." I thought I caught a flicker of sadness in her emerald eyes, but when I blinked it was gone. Perhaps it had just been my imagination. "I love you," said Emma.

"I love you, too."

Then Emma got back in her car and drove away. I tried to wave at her, but she didn't seem to see me. My hand slowed, then lowered as I watched her drive away in her yellow bug. When she disappeared around the bend, I started walking towards Mary Margaret's place. As I walked, I couldn't help but admire the buildings around me. Although it was originally made to be a dark and dreary place, Storybrooke had its own unique charm that always spoke to me. I loved my daily strolls to work, and would often take Henry places as an excuse to share my special moment with him.

Suddenly, I heard a noise off to my left. Perhaps it was an animal? Judging by the volume, it would have had to of been a large animal. The sound came from a narrow space between two of the buildings; it couldn't have been more than three feet across. It was dark and gloomy. The part of the ground I could see was dirty and damp and littered with trash. Just as I was about to dismiss it and walk away, I heard another sound, like someone was groaning in pain.

"Hello?" I inquired cautiously. "Is someone there?"

I heard nothing. For a moment I thought I'd just imagined it. Then, I heard someone pleading from the shadows. "Please...help," the voice groaned.

"Hold on!" I walked into the dark alley, the damp smell rising from the dirty cement below my feet. I stepped over crushed cardboard boxes and crumpled papers, trying to avoid touching the mysterious substance spotted across the walls. I estimated that I must have been about halfway down, but the shadows still concealed much of the alley. I hadn't heard from the mysterious voice for a bit, which made me uneasy. "Hey, are you okay back there?" I asked. No answer. "Hello? Sir?" Still no answer. I didn't like this. Every instinct told me to turn back...but what if he'd passed out? If he needed my help, how could I leave him?

Suddenly, a puff of red dust enveloped me. Before I could think I gasped, inhaling the substance. Immediately I could feel my eyes drooping, and my body swaying from side to side. I fought against it, grasping at my consciousness. But I couldn't stop it, and I fell heavily to the ground. Just before I fully lost consciousness, I saw the dark outline of a man looming over me. Then everything went black.


	16. Mother Knows Best

I awoke slowly and groggily. There was no light, or at least it seemed like it. There was a harsh, metallic taste in my mouth. Was it blood? No, it didn't taste right. Wait...where was I? Suddenly I remembered everything that happened. My eyes shot open and I sat up, looking around me. I was in my vault, sitting on one of my wooden chests. Across from me, sitting in my chair, was Spencer.

"What the hell..."

"Hello, Madam Mayor," said Spencer. "I was wondering how long it would take."

"How long what..." I asked. Then I saw an empty vial on the dresser next to Spencer. I recognized that vial: it had come from my vault. It was a revival potion, used to wake someone up, particularly if the person was forcefully knocked out. "You knocked me out to take me here, then woke me back up? Why?"

"You'll see in a moment," Spencer said. "Right now I think you have more important things to worry about."

I don't know what he was talking about, but at that moment I didn't care. I wanted to give Spencer what he deserved. I tried to stand up and attack him, but my hand didn't follow the rest of my body. I was jolted back into my seat. When I looked down I saw that one of my hands was cuffed to a pipe next to the wall. More than that, however, I saw the black cuff that blocked my magic. "Damn."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Spencer chuckled.

"But you don't have magic. How did you..." Then I recalled the red dust and its faint floral scent. "Poppies," I concluded.

"Correct," Spencer confirmed.

"But why? Why would you be helping Cora? And why did she enlist  _your_  help?"

"Well, Cora heard that I had already tried to stop this...relationship if you can even call it that, and came to see me. Also, I'm just about the only sane person left in this town who hasn't been swayed by the Charmings to accept this abomination, so she didn't have much choice in who to turn to. As to my motivation, David still hasn't paid for how he betrayed me after refusing King Midas's daughter and running off with that bandit, Snow White. So now, since he still refuses to pay for what he did, his debt falls on his daughter." Spencer laughed cruelly. "Oh, and what a sweet payment it will be."

"Aaaaagh!" I cried out as I lept up and reached out to scratch his face or rip out his heart. I'd forgotten about my cuffed hand, however, and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as I was, once again, jerked back roughly. I groaned in frustration and pain, glaring at my captor.

"It's no use. Without your magic, you won't be able to get free." He sat back in the chair, getting comfortable. "Why don't you relax, Regina? I'm under strict instructions not to hurt you. There's some water there for you." He gestured to my right, where a glass was sitting well within my reach. "I would get up and serve it myself, but I imagine it would not be wise to get within your reach."

I laughed without humor. "You'd be right." I resisted the temptation to drink--I didn't want anything from Spencer or my mother--but the metallic taste in my mouth was only getting worse, and after a minute I couldn't take it. I took the goblet and took a couple of grateful gulps. Compared to my previous condition, the water tasted delicious. The uncomfortable taste all but disappeared.

Spencer looked at his watch. "It's just about time..." Spencer turned around. "Ah, here we are." Then he turned back to me and grinned maliciously.

"What are you talking about?"

Spencer didn't answer. Instead, he stepped aside to reveal a mirror, my mirror. It showed the well, surrounded by trees, and my mother standing next to it. What the hell could this be? Why was I watching this?

_Cora waited by the well, the same place where Regina had tricked her in order to trap her. She seemed impatient, pacing back and forth across the grass. Then there was a noise from the woods. Cora turned to see what caused it._

_Emma walked into the clearing, her face hardened with determination. She slipped a hand into her pocket and took out a small slip of paper. "I got your message," she said as she approached._

_"So you can read," Cora said coolly. "But did you follow the instructions?"_

_Emma nodded. "I'm alone."_

_Cora smiled. "Good. Well, then, let's get started." Cora took a couple of steps forward, getting just a bit too. close to Emma. Emma fidgeted uncomfortably. "Tell me," she whispered, "why are you so determined to ruin my daughter?"_

_"I don't want to risk her," said Emma. "I love her."_

_"No!" Cora yelled. "It's not true! It's not even possible!" She sighed. "But you at least have her convinced of it. No matter. It won't be a problem for very much longer."_

_Emma took a step back, eyeing Cora warily. "You do know the rules of a parlay, do you not?" Emma questioned._

_"Oh, yes, I'm quite familiar," Cora answered. "It's the only reason why you're still alive." Cora reached into her sleeve._

_"What the hell are you doing?" Said Emma, dropping into a defensive stance. "What is that?"_

_"Nothing much," Cora reassured her. "Just a little needle."_

_Realization dawned on Emma's face. "You want to put me under a sleeping curse."_

_"That's right. Nothing much: just a little prick, and then you go to sleep. Not a bad way to go, I'd say."_

_"You're crazy if you think you're going to stick me with that."_

_"Oh, I'm not going to. I can't, anyway. This must be a voluntary act. You have to choose this for yourself."_

_"And why on earth would I choose to curse myself?"_

_"Because it's the only way you're going to be able to save your parents."_

_The color drained out of Emma's face. "You wouldn't."_

_Cora laughed. "Oh, you silly girl. You know I would in a heartbeat. Snow and I still have some unfinished business...but I would be willing to look past that for my daughter's sake."_

_Emma's face hardened. She took the needle from Cora's outstretched hand._

"No! Emma, don't!" I shouted at the mirror, willing my voice to carry through the glass. Of course, she couldn't hear me. And I watched in horror as the exchange unfolded in front of me.

_Emma examined the needle intently. "So if I do this, everyone lives?"_

_"Yes," Cora answered. "Everyone."_

_Emma nodded. "Well, I guess I have no choice, then. But you won't be winning for long. Regina will find me, and true love's kiss will break this curse. If I believe in anything in this world, I believe in her." Then she stuck the needle in her finger, a tiny drop of blood oozing out from the wound._

"No! EMMA!!!" I started struggling with the cuff around my wrist, but of course, it was no use. The entire time my eyes were still glued to the mirror.

_Immediately Emma collapsed to the ground. Just before Emma's eyes closed, Cora leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Really? How can she love you if she doesn't remember you?" Emma's eyes closed._

Wait, what??? How could I not remember her? She was my true love! My Emma, with her emerald green eyes, beautiful blonde hair, and her...her jacket. Her favorite jacket that was...a color? It was a very distinct color. Why couldn't I remember? And her...her smile...her car...

Suddenly it hit me. I looked down at the goblet by my side in horror. "No," I whispered. Then I started to feel dizzy. I fought against it, but I couldn't stop myself from falling off the chest and onto the cold, hard ground. Then everything went black.

________

I heard a voice off in the distance. It seemed rather familiar. Slowly the voice came closer, more in focus. I could almost hear...

"Regina! Regina! Wake up! Come on, Regina, you need to wake up!"

My eyes opened reluctantly, and I saw a very familiar face hovering above me.

"Mary Margaret?"

"Oh, thank God, you're okay," she said with a sigh of relief. "Can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk! Why would you ask that?" David reached down to help me up. When I stood, I looked around at my surroundings. "What the hell am I doing here?" Somehow I'd made it into my vault, but I didn't recall ever going there...

"I don't know," said Mary Margaret, "but we'll figure that out later. We have to go right now. Emma's in trouble, and we need you to help her. Now."

I looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Emma? Who's Emma?"


	17. Emma Who?

"You're telling me, that after I cursed you your daughter, who just so happens to also be Henry's biological mother, broke the curse...and then I married her?"

 

"Yes! And you two fought hard for it, too." Mary Margaret insisted.

 

"Right, because she refused Captain Hook's proposal, confessed her love to me, and I immediately ran to her. Correct?"

 

"Well, not immediately, but yes."

 

"Well, that's as silly of a story as I've ever heard." I laughed. "I didn't know your imagination stretched that far."

 

We were at my house, sitting at the table and drinking tea. Mary Margaret and David were telling me a ludicrous story about me. It actually wasn't a bad story: a little far-fetched for my taste, but there was a lot of good points. It sounded like an amateur's surprisingly okay first attempt at a fanfiction: they didn't know when to stop throwing curveballs, but they could definitely stir up drama.

 

"It's true, Regina," said David. "And now Emma is under a sleeping curse."

 

I studied his expression, looking for a sign that he was kidding. He didn't even twitch. "You're being serious aren't you?" I asked.

 

He merely nodded in response.

 

"And I'm sorry for your loss," I said, trying to be sympathetic, "but I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do about that."

 

"Use true love's kiss! Break the curse!" Mary Margaret shouted.

 

" I can't! I'm sure she's a lovely girl, but I can't love someone I've never met."

 

"But you have! You married her, for God's sake!"

 

"Well, I don't remember doing that, so it makes no difference. How can you love someone you don't even remember?" I was getting frustrated. Did they not understand English? "If you love her so much, why don't you break the curse?"

 

"We tried," a different voice said from the doorway. I whirled around to see Henry, leaning against the doorframe.

 

"Henry!" I lept up and embraced my son.

 

"Hey, Mom." He hugged me back, gently squeezing me comfortingly. "You doing okay?"

 

"I...I don't know.I think so."

 

"Good." Henry took my hand and started leading me out the door. "Come on, you have to save Mom."

 

I stopped in my tracks, letting go of Henry's hand. I felt my heart grow heavy in my chest. "...Mom?"

 

"Yeah. We need to find Mom."

 

"But...but I thought I was Mom."

 

Suddenly, Henry's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, no no no." He stuttered, blundering to find the words to make everything okay. "Mom, th-that's not what I meant. You're still Mom...but so is she."

 

"But...but I don't understand. How could this have happened? How did she even find you?"

 

Henry's face fell, and he looked down at the floor. I heard David clear his throat behind me. "Or..." I said in terrified realization, "...did you find her?"

 

"Mom..."

 

"What happened? Why did you have to go find her? Henry..."

 

"Just listen to me, this isn't..."

 

"Did I drive you away, Henry?"

 

"No! Well, not really..." Henry rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, his face turning red. I could always tell when he was lying.

 

"I have to go."

 

"No, wait. Please, just-"

 

I waved my hand and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

 

When the smoke dissipated, I was in the woods outside of town. The trees towered over me, their limbs stretching and reaching out to form a thick canopy above me. It gave me a sense of calm and security, like they were protecting me from all of the chaos of the outside world. I guess that's why I always came here when I needed to escape or to think. Right then, however, what I needed was something to grasp onto, to give me some structure or stability. I needed something to make sense. My feet started walking if their own accord, following the familiar path deeper into the woods. To most, it didn't look like a path at all, but I knew every inch of it. The faint symbol scratched on one of the trees confirmed that I was going in the right direction: a circle with what looked like a crescent moon with a line in it. I knew it's true meaning, however, and kept on the hidden path until I was at the edge of a small clearing. About half a dozen tents were set up in a faintly semi-circular configuration, all facing a small fire pit in the center of the clearing. There were three or four men milling around, completing the chores they had for the day. My attention was fixed on one standing near the edge, helping a small boy notch an arrow on a miniature bow.

 

Robin.

 

I smiled fondly at my two boys. This was the life I remembered; when I was the happiest. This was my stability. I watched as Roland pulled the strung back to his cheek, struggled for a few seconds, then let go. The arrow wobbled and landed a yard in front of the target. Roland's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

 

Then I saw another shape appear from the trees. The stranger was tall and lean, with a very athletic and graceful body. She wore very tight, stretchy jeans and a tan flowy shirt with a floral design and fringes along the bottom. She wore no shoes, despite the fact that she was walking in the middle of the woods. Her long, black hair was braided over her shoulder, ending just above her waist, and tied off with what looked like a strip of leather. She walked over to Roland, kneeled next to him, and leveled his bow. When he fired his next shot, it hit three inches below the bullseye. Roland jumped up and down in his excitement, pulling at his father's shirt and pointing. Robin laughed joyously and picked Roland up off the ground, bursting with pride. The woman stood up and took a step towards Robin. He smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist, and kissed her full, pink lips. 

 

My hand flew to my mouth and I gasped audibly. One of the Merry Men heard me and turned to see what the noise was. "Hey, Regina," he called out. Robin let go of Pocahontas and started to turn towards me. I didn't know what else to do, so I ran. I could hear the confused and concerned shouts of the men behind me, calling out my name, but I didn't turn around. I just kept running and running through the little shortcuts I knew, tears streaming down my face. Despite being in heeled boots, I made good time. Only when I reached my special log did I stop. I turned to look behind me, but I didn't see anyone: I didn't even hear the crack of a twig. Finally, I relaxed, sat on the log, and cried.

 

I couldn't believe what I'd just seen. When did this start happening? I was only with him last...last...

 

Now that I thought about it, I didn't remember when it was that we were together last. I remembered that we had been together; I remembered when he first told me he loved me; he...I was pretty sure he moved in with me...did we get in a fight?

 

Everything was becoming blurry. My head started throbbing as I tried to probe further. Finally, I stopped, crying out in pain. Something was definitely wrong. How could I not remember something like that? Suddenly, a more pressing question popped into my head: why wasn't I still crying? My tears had dried after only about a minute. Not to mention, I didn't feel right. I was still hurt...but not as much as I should have been. Why?  Why did everything feel wrong? 

 

"Hello, Regina."

 

I whirled around to see Robin standing behind me. "Robin! You startled me."

 

"Yes, I tend to do that. Sorry, I'm just really good at being quiet." He turned around to sit on the log facing the opposite direction from me. "So..."

 

"So.'

 

"You've caused quite a stir, I've heard," he said. "Or at least, someone did."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Well, everyone is looking for you. Henry and the Charmings have the whole town on watch."

 

"I just needed some...some time to myself."

 

He nodded. "I understand. It's horrible what's happened."

 

"Robin..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Please be completely honest, I can't deal with any cruel jokes today," I started.

 

"Of course."

 

"Who is Emma Swan?"

 

Robin cleared his throat and looked at me with a slightly sad expression. "Henry's mother, the Savior...your wife." 

 

I exhaled heavily. "Are you telling the truth?"

 

"Yes, why shouldn't I be?"

 

"Because it's the same ridiculous story that Mary Margaret and David told me."

 

He put a comforting hand on my shoulder and examined my expression. "You really don't remember, do you?"

 

I shook my head. "How can I forget someone if I loved them as much as everyone says I did? What could have possibly made that happen?"

 

"I don't know," said Robin. "I do know, however, that you did love her very, very much. In fact, you almost tore this town apart to stay together...figuratively,  of course."

 

"Really?"

 

"Oh, yes."

 

I looked into Robin's blue eyes, and I could see he was telling the truth. "I...I don't know what to do," I said, fresh tears beginning to form. 

 

Robin reached up and wiped the tear from my cheek. "You need to do whatever you believe is right," he stated with determination. "Whatever that is, I will support you, like I always have. And I always will."

 

I smiled in appreciation and hugged Robin. I inhaled his earthy scent: he still smelled like a forest in the best way possible. Even still, I knew that it was wrong. He was wrong. 

 

I pulled back and wiped the remaining tears out of my eyes. "So, who is she?" I asked.

 

Robin smiled, blushing and rubbing his neck. "Um, her name is Pocahontas. She came in with the last curse, running the outdoor shop."

 

"When did you guys start...hanging out?"

 

"Only a couple of months ago. She loves the forest even more than I do, as you probably saw."

 

"I did notice that. Was she barefoot?"

 

"Yeah," he chuckled. "She is actually more comfortable that way. She grew up in the forests of our World, way out on the other side from where we lived, though."

 

"Is that so?" I chuckled with him. "Well, she is beautiful. And you seem happy with her, so I'm happy for you."

 

"Thank you, Regina."

 

"Thank you, Robin...for everything."

 

"You're welcome, Regina." 

 

I started to get up. 

 

"Where are you going?" Robin asked. 

 

"To do what I think is right," I answered. I tried to sound confident, but truthfully I wasn't sure what was right.

 

Robin smiled. "I'm proud of you Regina." Before I could respond, however, he got up and disappeared into the trees without a sound. In a moment, it was as if he was never there at all.


	18. Kiss the Girl

I wandered through the home I'd known for over 30 years. The walls were mine, the kitchen was mine. Every window and column and floorboard was just as I'd remembered. But as I continued walking through my house, I realized that there was so much that I didn't remember. I didn't remember the colorful plastic bowls on the counter or the clever mugs in the cabinet; I didn't remember the second nightstand next to my bed, opposite mine, or the small handgun inside of it; I didn't remember the picture frames hanging along the walls, showing me standing in a wedding dress alongside an unfamiliar woman. It was eerie: traces of another life were scattered across the house, but no matter how I tried I couldn't recall their significance. But there was the evidence, all around me.

 

I walked to the sitting room and examined the mantle. Where once there was only intricate silver and iron candles and decorations, now featured a preserved wine bottle and lovingly signed cards from family and friends. I picked up one of them and opened it.

 

"To the two most important women in my life. The saviors, who saved the town and saved each other. You two will always find each other because that's what true love does. Having said that here's to you two not having to look for a while.

Love,

Snow and David"

 

Suddenly, I heard the front door close down the hallway, and the sound of approaching footsteps. I quickly folded the card back up and placed it on the mantlepiece exactly as I'd found it.

 

"Mom?"

 

"I'm in here, Henry."

 

Henry ran down the hallway to the sitting room, where I was standing. He immediately rushed to embrace me. "Oh, Mom, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't know...I didn't think..."

 

"It's alright, Henry," I reassured him. "It wasn't your fault."

 

"You don't have your memories. I should have thought...I should have remembered what it did to you at first."

 

"Henry, you didn't know. It's okay, really." I tried to convince him. He smiled unconvincingly. "Henry?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Where is Emma right now?"

 

"In the woods, near the well. The dwarves wanted to 'do right by her,' since she's saved the town countless times. They wanted to do for her what they did for Grandma, but there's nowhere in town that would work, so they just set it up close to where they found her."

 

"Grandma?"

 

"Sorry, Mary Margaret."

 

I nodded. It was going to take me a while to get used to this. "Would you please take me to her?"

 

Henry beamed. "Of course! Come on, let's go!"

 

He ran out to the car, all but jumping up and down in excitement as he waited by the passenger door for me to unlock it. As soon as I did we hopped in and he started directing me to the place where Emma was. It wasn't a long drive, but the walk through the woods was more than I bargained for. I didn't often go to the well, maybe four times in the past 30 years. Just before we got to the clearing, I saw the coffin. It was much like Snow's, but the brass vines only lined the stone base, leaving the glass top completely clear. As I approached, I sensed fairy magic, probably protecting the woman in the coffin. She wore a simple, but elegant white gown, decorated with beautiful feathers along the neckline and bottom. It contrasted beautifully from the red velvet cushion she was lying on.

 

Then I was standing right beside her, and I could see her face properly. She was very beautiful: her long blonde hair was slightly curled and framed her face perfectly. Someone had placed a white flower crown around her head, almost like a halo. Her lips were a light pink, and I couldn't help but imagine what it might be like to kiss them.

 

I supposed I didn't have to imagine for long.

 

"Henry, would you mind giving us a moment?" I asked.

 

"Oh, yeah. For sure. I'll just meet you in the car?"

 

"Yes. I'll be along in a little bit."

 

He trotted off into the trees and left me with Emma. I decided not to waste any more time just staring at her. I attempted to use my magic to take the glass top off of the coffin, but the fairy magic stopped me. I sighed: I supposed I'd have to do it myself. I struggled with the glass for a few seconds, but I managed to lift it off without hitting Emma. There was a stump next to the coffin, near where Emma's head was, so I decided to sit. I thought it was slightly awkward, kissing someone I'd never met. Somehow, I decided it would be less awkward if I just started talking, even though I was the only one who was conscious.

 

"Umm...hello." Oh, god, what was I doing? I sounded ridiculous, even to myself. "I'm Regina, although I guess you already knew that." I paused, suddenly self-conscious. "Um, well, I guess that we were married at some point, and now you're under a sleeping curse, and I lost all my memory of you. It sounds really ridiculous, but all the evidence says it's true. I mean, I guess I could see why I was attracted to you: you are probably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life." I sighed. "I'm sorry. The truth is, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. Everyone's been asking me to try, so here I am. I guess...I guess I should just go ahead and do it, right?"

 

I leaned forward in my seat and took a deep breath. "Alright...here goes nothing." Then I lowered my head down until my lips rested on hers.

 

Her lips were soft. Although they only touched mine for a second, I could feel my stomach knot in excitement. Although I knew we had kissed many times before, for me, it was our first. As I pulled away I tried to identify the taste that lingered on my lips. It was fruity and sweet, with the faintest twang. I gazed into Emma's soft, pale face, the slightest pink hid on her cheek, like a flower just beginning to bloom.

 

Apple. It was apple.

 

I waited in anxious anticipation for something, anything to happen. Not a hair moved. It hadn't worked. I lowered my face into my hands. What was I going to say to Henry, to Mary Margaret? I had failed them. I had failed her.

 

"Well, isn't this a pretty sight?"

 

I lifted my head to see my mother standing opposite me, looking at Emma's motionless body with a smirk.

 

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

 

"Checking on you," she responded, softening her gaze as she shifted to look at me. "I'm your mother; I worry about you."

 

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. "You're here to revel in your victory. It was you, wasn't it?" I accused, pointing at Emma. "You cursed her, didn't you?"

 

"It was for your own good."

 

I nodded and crossed my arms. "And I suppose you're responsible for my sudden memory loss as well?" She didn't respond, but I already knew.

 

"Figures," I said under my breath. "You know, if this is always how you're going to 'help me,' maybe I'd be better off without you."

 

"Regina, you don't mean that!"

 

"I do. Every time you've 'helped,' I've lost something. This time you've not only taken away someone I clearly cared about, but you took away an enormous part of my life, of myself. I'm not even sure who I am anymore! And it's all your fault!" I sighed and shifted my gaze from my mother to the sleeping woman before me. "I think you should go," I whispered.

 

After I heard nothing for a moment I looked up to see what was going on. My mother's face was hard and unreadable, as usual. However, when I looked closer, I noticed moisture beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. Was she...crying? I couldn't recall ever seeing my mother cry in all of my life. It was almost unsettling to witness.

 

"If that's what you want, Regina," she whispered, "I'll go. But should you ever need me again, I'll be there. Because I am your mother, and I refuse to give up on you. I hope you'll give me that same courtesy someday." With that, she raised her hand and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.


	19. Picture Perfect

I sighed as I walked through my front door, dropping my briefcase to the floor wearily. It had been a very long day at work. With the loss of their sheriff and my mother on the loose, people were beginning to panic. It didn't help much when Leroy burst into Granny's yelling about how we were all doomed to anyone who had ears. As a result, I was now flooded with emails and paperwork that would take weeks to get through, and I came home every day utterly spent.

 

I hung up my coat on the hook and walked over to the sitting room. Usually, I was a stickler over leaving shoes on the floor, but this past week I'd been so tired I didn't care. I kicked off my heels and plopped on the couch, putting my feet up on the pillow. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp. I was more than ready for a glass of red wine and good music.

 

But it didn't last. I'd only been sitting for a couple of minutes when I heard a knock at the door. I groaned in protest, but another knock motivated me to get up. I walked up to the door and peered through the peephole. Recognizing the visitor, I opened the door.

 

"David? What are you doing here?" I asked.

 

"I'm here to pick up Henry like I have every day this week," he replied.

 

"Oh! I thought Mary Margaret told you: I had to work late today, so I asked her to take Henry home from school."

 

"Really?" David asked. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone to check. "Yep. It's dead." He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

 

"Are you okay, David?" I inquired, concerned.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," he reassured me. "I'm just tired. The station's been really busy this week."

 

"Well, would you like to come in for a minute? I'm leaving in a little bit, but I'm sure you'd like to put your feet up."

 

"Honestly? That would be great."

 

I stepped aside and ushered David inside. Immediately, he walked into the sitting room and sat in one of the armchairs. I was constantly having to remind myself that David and I were a lot closer than I remembered. Even so, I was a little bit annoyed that he didn't even ask to sit or wait for me. He groaned loudly as he lowered himself into the cushions.

 

"Are you okay?" I asked.

 

"Yeah, I just haven't sat down in a while. It feels nice."

 

I nodded. "Do you want anything? I have some apple cider I made yesterday."

 

"You got anything stronger?"

 

I chuckled. "Of course." I walked over to the table in the hallway and poured two glasses of the whiskey from the decanter. For some reason, I found David's request incredibly funny. Not necessarily that what he said was humorous...but how he said it made me want to laugh. I couldn't figure out why, though. I shook it off, realizing that I was just standing by the table, not moving, while I had a guest waiting for a drink.

 

"Thank you," said David as I handed him his drink.

 

"You're welcome." I took a seat and started sipping from the crystal glass. We sat in silence for a minute, just sipping our drinks and looking off into the distance. Then I heard a faint clink and rustling, and I looked toward the sound. David had sat up and placed his glass on the coffee table. He was looking pointedly at a large scrapbook in the middle of a table.

 

"Did Mary Margaret give you that?" he asked.

 

"Yes," I answered. "She was hoping it might help with..." I trailed off. He understood.

 

"I see. Well, has it?"

 

"I don't know yet. I wanted to look at it with Emma."

 

He nodded in understanding. "Are you going to visit her tonight?"

 

"Yes. I was actually going to leave in a couple minutes."

 

"Regina..." David hesitated. It seemed like he was trying to find the right words.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all since the curse was broken?"

 

"Oh." I scrunched my face in concentration, trying to pull every scrap from my memory. "I remember my son. I remember that he had something to do with the curse being broken. I remember...Henry encouraging me to be good...I remember screwing up so many times I can't even count them. I remember my mother, Peter Pan...the Wicked Witch. I remember meeting Robin Hood, living with Roland..." I trailed off again.

 

"And do you remember how those things happened?"

 

I tried. I poked into the depths of my memory, into the radio noise. As I tried to break through, the noise got louder and louder in my brain. Sweat began to form on my brow as I fought it. My head began to feel hot, hotter, hotter, until I thought my brain was going to explode. Finally, I let go, crying out in pain. David rushed over to where I lay limp on the couch.

 

"Regina? Regina, are you okay?

 

"I...I will be in a moment," I said, trying to sound calm. "Just...give me a second."

 

David ran into the kitchen. I heard drawers being opened and closed, and the water ran for a few seconds. When he came back, he brought a wet rag and placed it on my forehead. I had to admit, it felt nice. Suddenly, there was something cold against my lips. David had lifted a glass of water to my lips and was trying to help me drink. I sipped gratefully. As the cool, clear liquid ran down my throat I began to feel just a bit better. I began taking bigger gulps, feeling better with each drop. Finally, David took away the glass and set it on the table. I lifted a trembling hand to put pressure on the rag, letting the cool moisture settle and clear my head. I sighed in relief.

 

"What was that?" David asked, concerned.

 

"It won't let me through," I answered. "It won't let me remember."

 

David's eyes widened in realization. "That's what happens when you try?"

 

I nodded.

 

David shook his head. "Oh my god. I'm sorry. I had no idea. If I'd known-"

 

"David, it's okay," I tried to reassure him. "It's not so bad at this point. I've gotten...accustomed to it."

 

"Accustomed to it?" he asked, surprised. "How often do you try?"

 

I shrugged. "About every night."

 

"You do this every night???"

 

"Yes. It's not so bad. I'm completely back to normal in less than an hour."

 

David shook his head and smiled. "You know, you never cease to amaze me."

 

I laughed. "Really? Should I be insulted?"

 

David chuckled. "I should hope not." Suddenly he grew serious. "Regina, I know you may not remember it..."

 

Uh oh.

 

"...but regardless, I am your father-in-law. We have been family for almost a year now. You already know that I want to help you with anything you need. But also...I know you might rather just talk to Henry or Mary Margaret, but if you ever needed someone to talk to, for anything, I'm here for you. You are like a daughter to me now, even if it's just by law."

 

I was moved. I'd never felt this much acceptance from him before. Well, at least that I remembered. I couldn't blame him, after hunting him and his wife down for years.

 

"We've really come full circle, haven't we?" I said.

 

"Yeah. I suppose we have."

 

"Well, I'm feeling a lot better. I should probably go see Emma before it gets too late."

 

"Are you sure you're alright to drive? You seemed really shaken up."

 

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry, I wouldn't drive if I thought I couldn't.

 

"Alright," he said doubtfully. "Just be careful, alright?"

 

"I will. And David?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Thank you. For everything."

 

He smiled his charming smile. "Of course, Regina." Then he left. I followed close behind, grabbing the scrapbook on my way out the door.

 

_________

 

I tromped through the forest with nothing but the scrapbook and a flashlight. The dark trees towered over me, their silhouettes only discernable from the lines where the stars ceased to shine. Twigs and leaves crackled and snapped beneath my feet, making me increasingly anxious with each step. There was a faint wind, which rustled and moaned through the trees. I shivered as I felt the cool air caress my neck and make my hair stand on end. 

 

Suddenly I was startled by a sound behind me, like the ghostly call of a woman. I jumped and whipped around, shining my light towards the source of the sound. I heard the frantic flutter of wings and saw a small, brown shape fly away, disappearing into the trees. "Pull yourself together, Regina," I said to myself. "It's just an owl." Then I realized how insane I sounded, talking to myself alone in the middle of the woods. It was so silent, though; it was eerie. Any sound at all, even the sound of my own voice, helped dispel the nervous feeling creeping up my spine. I tried to shake it off and continued walking towards the blonde who was waiting for me.

 

I finally made it to the clearing. As I approached Emma's sleeping figure, I saw the lamp that David had set up near the stump. David had been visiting Emma, as well. I would pass him on the road sometimes as I left to pick up Henry after my visits. I couldn't imagine what he said to her every night, but every time I visited there was a new flower in Emma's hands.

 

I walked over to the lamp and turned the knob, watching the bulb slowly come to life. The soft, yellow glow fell on Emma's smooth, pale face. Her hair shone on the light, seeming to shimmer as if it were made from pure gold. No matter how many times I saw her, I was always stunned by her beauty. I took a few minutes just to look at her like I did most days. And it helped me to think of what to say to her. 

 

Finally, I sat down and spoke. "Hey, Emma. It's Regina again. Um...Oh, so Henry called me at work today. He told me he got an A on his English paper. I read it before he turned it in; he's really good. His teacher says that he could be a writer someday. Henry was so excited when I told him. He wants to write our story for us, isn't that sweet?" 

 

Suddenly I remembered what was in my hands. "Mary Margaret gave me this scrapbook, too. She thought that maybe it could help me remember. I haven't looked at it yet. I thought...I thought it would be nice to look at these with you. Also, this is the only 'alone time' I get nowadays. There's always someone there, even when I'm working. So, I hope you don't mind if I look at this here." 

 

I took a deep breath and opened the scrapbook. The first page had nothing but a title, written in Mary Margaret's simple, elegant hand: _The Charming Family Album Vol. 3._  

 

"Not very creative with her titles, is she?" I chuckled. I flipped the page. The first picture on the page stopped me in my tracks. Half of the town seemed to be in the picture. David was sitting with his arm around Mary Margaret on the right side of the table, Henry was on the left next to me. Granny, Ruby, the Dwarves, and Katherine were behind all of us, all with wide, genuine smiles (well, except for Leroy's strained attempt). I sat right in the middle of the picture, next to Emma. We were both grinning from ear to ear, but that's not what caught my attention. Emma and I both had our left hands lifted up,  displaying the bright diamond rings on our ring fingers. I decided to read the caption out loud for Emma. " _Emma and Regina's engagement announcement. The whole town came by to support them. They've come so far since this whole thing started, both the town and my girls._

 

"'My girls?'" I laughed. "I didn't know that I was one of Mary Margaret's 'girls' now." I examined the picture further. "Everyone's so happy here. I don't remember everyone being this happy all at the same time. You have a beautiful smile, you know that?" It made me smile just looking at it. I decided to keep going. There were so many pictures to sift through, over a year's worth. There were pictures of what seemed like every situation in life. From dropping Henry off at the bus to fancy dinners at the one nice restaurant in town. There were four whole pages dedicated to our wedding pictures. Most of them I'd already seen strewn around my house. Although, I was tickled by a picture of Emma and I sticking our tounges out at each other with frosting on our noses. The traces left on our fingers was evidence of our guilt.

 

 I laughed audibly at the series of pictures of us baking cookies in my kitchen. The first picture was very clean and homely, like an add for kitchen appliances. The next picture, in comparison, was chaos. I was covering my face in defense as Emma, laughing, was about to throw flour at me. We were both already covered in flour handprints, some of them in some interesting places. Another picture showed me with the upper hand, flour in both hands and aiming at Emma, who was turning to run. Henry was hiding behind the island, a handful of flour in his hand and a mischevious smile on his face. "Oh my God, Emma, listen to this one: _Baking with the family at Regina's place. When the cookies go in the oven, the war begins._

 

"That's probably the most accurate caption I've read yet!" Suddenly my smile fell. I closed the scrapbook and turned to gaze at Emma's peaceful face. "It's not working, Emma. I can't remember, Emma. I can't remember any of this. No matter what I do, I can't break past this wall. And just look at me...every picture I'm so happy. Who's this happy all the time? I can't remember ever being this happy. How could I have ever been this happy? How could I have forgotten this?" I was on the verge of tears, but I forced them back before they could fall. I sighed. "Henry and Mary Margaret keep telling me to have hope, but I don't know how much longer I can hope when I don't know what I'm hoping for! I can't seem to get anywhere, nothing is changing, except now I feel like I know less and less about my life, my son, and myself every day. It's driving me crazy!"   I lowered my head sadly. "I wish I did remember, though," I said in a low voice. "I wish that I knew who you were. I mean, look at us together. The looks we give each other in these pictures...I'd give anything for someone to look at me like that." I sighed again. "Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to keep on trying. Thank you, by the way. I know you don't really have a choice, but I just needed to tell someone what I'm going through. So thank you." Then I stood, leaned down, and kissed Emma's soft, pink lips.

 

Suddenly, behind my closed lids, I saw light coming from everywhere. Then a picture slowly began to form:  _There was a fuzzy image of what seemed to be my ceiling fan. I was laying on my bed at home, with early-morning sunlight streaming through my window. The view turned so that I was looking at the other side, where there was someone laying with their back to me. I could see a fuzzy yellow shape on the pillow opposite mine. The picture sharpened just a fraction, but it was enough to see the blonde curls cascading down her back and spilling in a pool on the sheets. My hand reached out to stroke the woman's silky hair. Her shoulders moved slightly and I felt her head leaning into my touch.  "Good morning, Regina," I heard the sleepy voice say. Her voice sounded throaty, which was normal for someone who'd just woken up. It was actually pleasant to listen to. Then the figure started to turn over to face me, but I couldn't make out her face..._

 

Suddenly, I was back, staring wide-eyed at Emma's sleeping face. What was that? Was that a memory? I was certain that the woman in my vision was Emma. But how had I remembered? Unless...

 

I studied Emma's sleeping figure, looking for something: a movement, a twitch, anything. But there was no sign of her being any more awake than she was before: not even the petals of today's flower rustled in her hands. My shoulders drooped in disappointment. For just a moment, I'd hoped. But something had clearly happened here, something was changing. Perhaps there was hope after all...but would it be enough?


	20. Happy Anniversary

I awoke slowly, the sunlight streaming into my room. Finally, it was the weekend. I took a deep breath, arching my back, stretching my arms above my head, and lifting my chest towards the sky. This week had been incredibly stressful, so I was excited to have a day that I didn't have to go to work. 

 

I finally slid out of bed, the silky sheets clinging desperately to my sweaty body. Ultimately, however, they loosened their hold on me, stroking my skin as I stood. The cool morning air sent a shiver down my body, goosebumps rising on my arms and legs. I walked over to my closet and reached for my robe. As I did, my hand brushed against something soft and fluffy, contrasting with the silky material of my own robe. Curious, I shifted my focus and pulled out the garment. It was another robe, made of fleece instead of satin. It's light purple shade was calming and reminded me of a Sunday morning. I stroked the the arm, feeling the soft material glide past my hands. I decided that this was probably a better option to ward off the cold than my satin robe, and put it on. As I wrapped the robe around myself a pleasant smell was wafted towards my nose. I took a deep breath, taking it in. It was clean, faintly smelling of soap, and it was subtlely sweet and fruity, but not like a perfume. There was something...earthy about it. It was difficult to describe, but I couldn't get enough of it. On top of that, I felt like the smell was familiar for some reason. Then again, that had been happening all week.

 

Finally, I left my room and walked to Henry's room. When I made it to his closed door, I knocked softly.

 

"Come in," I heard him say in a muffled voice. I opened the door slowly and saw him laying on his bed in his checkered pajamas.

 

"Good morning," I said in a quiet, cheerful voice. "How did you sleep?"

 

He shrugged. "Okay. What about you?"

 

"Pretty good, actually," I said. I was lying just a little bit; it had taken me a while to fall asleep after my visit to Emma, and when I did I dreamt of the memory I saw over and over again, but in the vision I never saw her face, and I only ever heard her say, "Good morning." But Henry didn't have to know that.

 

"Good," he said.

 

"Hey, I don't have work and you don't have school today: did you want to do anything? Just the two of us." Henry shrugged again. I realized that something was troubling him. "Henry, what's wrong?"

 

"It's just today...today's supposed to be a big day."

 

"What's that, Henry?"

 

"It's yours and Mom- I mean..." he panicked when he realized that he'd called Emma "Mom" again.

 

"Henry, it's okay. I don't mind anymore," I reassured him. "Really."

 

"Okay. Well, it's your guys' anniversary  today."

 

"Oh." Well, that would explain it.

 

"Yeah," he said. "Mom and I had this huge plan for you. You two were going to go out and do stuff, and I was going to surprise you both with this huge meal..."

 

"Oh, Henry, I'm sorry," I said. "I can't imagine how hard this is for you."

 

"Yeah. Thanks, Mom." Then Henry reached down behind his bed and pulled out a small package wrapped in paper and tied with thread. He fingered the twine, deliberating, and then held the package out to me. "This is what she was going to give you. She gave it to me for safekeeping."

 

I took the present hesitantly, examining the outside. It was a large, thin rectangular shape. I looked at Henry questioningly.

 

"You can open it," he assured me. "It is your present, after all."

 

Slowly, carefully, I pulled the end of the string, unraveling the bow in the middle. I pulled the twine and paper off to reveal a journal. It was made from beautiful, rich brown leather, with gold accents. In the center, in elegant gold lettering, it read "For My Wife."

 

I was stunned. "Henry, I-"

 

"It's okay, Mom. If you want to read it now, I can go find Grace and hang out with her, or go over and see Grandpa. It meant a lot to Mom, and I think she would have wanted you to read it."

 

I nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, Henry," I whispered, reaching over to pull him into a tight hug. Before I let him go I kissed him on the forehead affectionately. He immediately grabbed his phone and texted David to come and pick him up.

 

"I told them I'd be out front waiting for them," he said as he started grabbing clothes from his dresser.

 

"Okay. I think I'll bring this into my room."

 

"Okay. See you later, Mom!"

 

I walked out of Henry's room, bringing the journal with me. Sitting on the bed I finally put the journal on my lap. It was heavier than it seemed; it's weight only made it seem more important. I flipped the cover over and started reading. On the first page was one sentence:

 

For my beautiful wife, Regina, who has saved me in every conceivable way.

 

It was remarkable how happy that single sentence made me. My heart swelled at this declaration, and I sat there for a moment just looking at the first page. Then I finally snapped out of it and continued reading.

 

 

 

 

_Dear Regina,_

_How this year has flown by! Although I do not yet know what this year has brought us, I can't wait to find out. I'm sure we had our hardships, but I know us: together, we can get through anything. You always told me that the thing you wanted most was to see behind what's left of my wall, to know what was going on inside my head. Therefore I decided, starting after our wedding, to write a series of notes and letters to you, that I will continue to write until our anniversary when you'll be reading this. No more walls, just my thoughts, and feelings towards you. I hope you like it._

_Love,_

_Emma._

 

 

 

 

Did she really lay everything out there for me? From what I heard, she doesn't really like to share her feelings with others. So this must have been such a huge deal. Did she really trust me enough for this? There was only one way to find out:

 

 

 

 

_Dear Regina,_

_It's the morning after our wedding. Yesterday was absolutely the greatest day of my life. I was so nervous while I was getting ready: I had never gone this far with anyone before. I kept thinking about how it could go wrong. That is, until I saw you. As soon as I saw you in that dress, looking at me with that smile...I knew that I wanted this, that I wanted to be yours forever. In that moment I was already Mrs. Emma Swan-Mills. And when Mother Superior finally said it...I was afraid my heart was going to burst out of my chest with happiness. And last night? Well, let me just say you've won me over, body and soul. You'll be awake soon, so I need to put this away before you see me. I love you, Regina Mills, always and forever._

_Love,_

_Emma_

_Dear Regina,_

_You look so beautiful in the mornings. I love waking up to that gorgeous face every morning, even if you're trying to get me up. And the rare times when I wake up before you, I can't help but watch your face. You're so peaceful and beautiful...I never want to forget the way your lip twitches when you're having a good dream, or the little moan you make when you just start to wake up. I'm so lucky to be able to wake up to someone as beautiful as you._

_Love,_

_Emma_

_Dear Regina,_

_Do you remember when we first kissed? I had just refused Killian's proposal, and I told my mother that you were the only one I could talk to. You came to my side right away, even though you were with Robin Hood. What a mess that was! But you sat next to me and listened, and you told me to stop hiding behind my wall, and so I told you. Well, I guess that's not quite true; I didn't tell you in words, per say, but I'm pretty sure you got the message._

_It took us so long to figure that whole mess out, and it didn't help that Spencer was determined to ruin my life. But we did, and since then you haven't left my side. No matter what's happened, you were always there for me. Thank you for that. And I promise, no matter what, I will always be there for you._

_Love,_

_Emma_

_Dear Regina,_

_How is your hair always so perfect? I legitimately don't understand it. Nor do I understand how you always smell so amazing: always! I swear, it doesn't matter what you do, you will always come out with perfect hair and smelling like a dream. I wish you could share some of your secrets with me. But hey, I'm not complaining. ;-)_

_Love,_

_Emma_

_Dear Regina,_

_Today we had an enormous fight. You're still not talking to me, even now. We rarely fight, but when we do it's explosive. We're both so strong-headed and stubborn, how couldn't it be? I know I should go apologize, but honestly, I'm a little scared of you right now. I'm giving you a couple of minutes to calm down before I go out there. I just wanted to let you know...no matter how angry I am, or how bad our fights get, I still love you with everything I have. A little argument will never change that: nothing will. Okay...I think I'll go talk to you now._

_Love,_

_Emma_

_Dear Regina,_

_Wow. I can't believe it's been almost a year since we got married. Time really has flown by! And what amazing times they were: this has definitely been the best year of my life. I've been writing to you in this journal for so long, I'm not sure what I'm going to do after I give this to you. Maybe I'll keep my own journal for myself. Who knows? But what I do know is that you and Henry are the most important people in my life. I would do anything for you! You have brought so much light into my life, I can't thank you enough. You taught me that it's okay to let people into my heart and to let the world see who I really am. You took down my wall brick by brick until you were left with nothing but me, the real me. And then? You not only accepted it, you loved and cared for it so that I would never have to be afraid of being myself again. Thank you, Regina, for being you, and for showing me who I am._

_Love,_

_Emma._

 

 

 

 

By the time I had finished reading, the sun was already at its peak in the sky. I had read every single entry from the longest letter to the shortest note: there must have been more than 200! I had been sitting in my robe in my room for so long, I left an imprint on my mattress. I finally closed the journal, clutching it to my chest. Tears fell down my face in a slow, steady stream, falling on my bed with a tiny splash. I sat like that for what seemed like hours, but it couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes. Suddenly, I collected myself. I started rushing around my room, grabbing clothes as fast as I could. It didn't matter what I was wearing. I brushed through my hair quickly, and ran out the door, making sure to grab my purse and the journal along the way.

 

___________________

 

I ran as fast as I possibly could through the trees, almost twisting my ankle on countless rocks and roots. Finally, I made it to the clearing where Emma lay. I clutched the journal close to my chest as I approached. I pulled the glass covering off again; it seemed to come off much faster this time. Absolutely nothing about her had changed, but suddenly she seemed more beautiful, more perfect in every way. I took the journal in my hands and held it out, studying it intensely.

 

"Emma..." I started. "Oh, how do I begin? Well, Henry gave me the journal you made for me. I read the whole thing. I know how difficult this must have been for you. It's so beautiful, I really do appreciate it..." I trailed off as I felt a lump form in my throat. This felt all wrong: I was just going through the motions, how I'd always talked to her since I'd woken up in my vault. It wasn't enough anymore.

 

"I can't do this, Emma. Yes, I read your journal. And with every word I felt so...happy doesn't describe it. This is the most thoughtful and beautiful gift anyone has ever given me, and it was amazing...but it also broke my heart. Every time I read something you wrote, I remembered that you're here, instead of with me. I remembered that I can't make you smile, that I don't get to watch your sleeping face in the morning, or hear your laugh; I don't get to feel your hand in mine, I can't hear you calling for me from the other end of the house, and I don't get to have flour wars with you and Henry in the kitchen. Through everything Henry has been so strong, but I can always tell how much he misses you. But now what am I supposed to do? I don't even know what I'm missing, but I do: I can't remember you, but I miss you so much. All I want to do is see you, hear you, feel you...I want to know every part of you, but I can't, and it's tearing me apart now." I finally took a deep breath. "I just..." I whispered, "I just wish you were here." I gazed at Emma sadly, realizing the truth in my own words. A single tear fell from my face and landed on the snow-white feathers of Emma's gown. Then I leaned down slowly, and kissed her. 

 

As soon as my lips touched hers there was a surge of energy, just strong enough to pull my face away from hers. Suddenly, I saw flashes of memories flying through my mind: Emma dropping Henry at my house, Emma coming in for a drink, Emma breaking the curse, Emma falling through the portal in my office, Emma defending me against her parents, Emma standing her ground in front of Zelena, Emma kissing me in her room, Emma standing in the rain with her white shirt clinging to her body, Emma in her wedding dress, Emma smiling at me in bed, Emma, Emma, Emma,

 

"Emma!"

 

My vision cleared just in time to see Emma's eyes flutter open. She looked around for a moment until her eyes landed on me. She smiled that smile that made me weak. "I knew you would find me."

 

I laughed in joy and relief, tears streaming down my face. "Always," I vowed. I brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, looking deeply into the emerald eyes that always saw right through me. "Happy Anniversary," I whispered. Then I reached down and really kissed my wife for the first time in far too long. She sat up, reaching her arms up and wrapping them around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to mine. I could still detect the faint taste of apple on her lips, which only made me even more excited. The kiss lasted for over a minute; by the time we were done we were both breathing heavily. We didn't say anything for a couple of moments, but we couldn't stop laughing and smiling. Suddenly Emma looked down, confused. 

 

"What the hell am I wearing?"


	21. The Savior Returned

Although there didn't seem to be anything wrong with her, both David and I insisted Emma be admitted to the hospital after she woke up. Doctor Whale confirmed that Emma was perfectly fine, but recommended that she stay at the hospital overnight just in case. Mary Margaret offered to take shifts at the hospital, so I could get some rest. I thanked them, and politely declined; there was no way I was leaving her side after what had just happened. I sat in a chair next to her bed, watching over her while she slept. I couldn't look away from her face in the dim, yellow light of the lamp. It was so...surreal. I had been staring at the same face for over a week, recognizing only the outer beauty of her pink lips and pale skin. Now, every line on her face held a memory for me, every detail was another thing that I loved about her. How could I have forgotten this? How could I have forgotten her?

 

I tried to stay awake, but sometime in the early hours of the morning, I dozed off. I was startled awake by screaming. My eyes flew open to see Emma thrashing around on the bed, screaming. I lept up and tried to shake her awake. "Emma! Emma!" I yelled. She continued to thrash around, almost smacking me in the face with the back of her hand. I reached over and pinned her shoulders down so she wouldn't hurt herself. "Emma! Emma, wake up!"

 

Her eyes snapped open, looking frantically in every direction, but focusing on nothing. Her breathing was erratic, panicked.

 

"Emma! It's okay, it's okay, it's just me," I tried to reassure her. "You're okay, you're with me. You're safe."

 

Emma's eyes finally focused on mine. Her breathing began to slow as she calmed down. "Regina..."

 

"It's okay, Emma. I'm here."

 

Emma sat up and immediately reached towards me and clutched me to herself. After my initial shock, I sat down on the bed beside her. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed, trying to comfort her. She was shivering almost imperceptively.

 

One of the night-shift nurses rushed into the room. "What happened? Is everything alright?"

 

"I don't know..." I said. The nurse started studying the machine. "Slightly elevated heart rate, but other than that nothing seems to be out of order."

 

"I'm fine," said Emma, lifting her face from my shoulder. "It was just...a bad dream."

 

"Well, nothing seems to be wrong with your vitals," she said. "If you need anything, just call us, okay?"

 

Emma nodded and lowered her head again.

 

"Thank you," I said to the nurse. I watched the nurse to make sure she had left the room. "It's okay, Emma, she's gone."

 

"It was the room," she said in a shaky voice. "The room that Mary Margaret talked about, with the fire, the red curtains...everything." Henry had to be in that room every night?" I couldn't think of what to say to reassure her, so I just stroked her head slowly, running my fingers through her hair.

 

"Ssssh, sssh, it's okay. It's over now."

 

Slowly, Emma's shaking subsided. I felt her muscles relax as she leaned into my embrace. "I'm sorry, Regina," she said in a low voice. "I know it shouldn't be that bad. Hell, Henry dealt with this like a champ."

 

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I replied.

 

She nodded and nestled her head in my shoulder. We sat like that for a few moments, with nothing but the ticking of the clock and Emma's slow, steady breath disturbing the silence, and no movement but my hand slowly, methodically, rhythmically stroking the soft, golden curls of her silken hair. Finally, I turned my head towards the large face of the clock, whose hands indicated that it was past four o'clock in the morning.

 

"Okay," I whispered. "I think it's time to go back to sleep, Emma."

 

"No," Emma said, pulling back and shaking her head.

 

"Emma, you need your rest," I argued.

 

"No," she insisted. "I...can't."

 

I deliberated for a moment. "Hang on; I'll be back in just a second." I stood up, disentangling myself from her grasp, and ran to the desk.

 

"Regina?" Emma called after me, a slight hint of anxiety ringing in her voice. I searched around behind the desk until a found a small cardboard box with Emma's name on it. Finding what I was looking for, I returned to Emma's side as quickly as possible. When Emma saw me turn the corner I could see her shoulders relax; her face shifted from concern to curiosity as I approached, deepening as I fiddled with the items on Emma's side table. Then I shut off the lamp, struck the match, and lit the wick.

 

"A candle?" Emma asked incredulously.

 

"Yes," I responded. "Henry left it for you. He said that after he was cursed and he had these nightmares, David would light a candle next to his bed; apparently, it's supposed to keep the nightmares away."

 

 

Emma chuckled. "Is that what David told Henry, or what Henry told you?"

 

"Yes." Both of us began laughing quietly.

 

"Okay," I whispered after a moment. "You really do need to sleep, Emma."

 

"Wait!" She grabbed my arm, pulling me closer. "...will you lay down with me?"

 

"I'm not sure if Dr. Whale would approve..."

 

"Please?" Emma stared up at me, pleading me with her brilliant green eyes.

 

I sighed. "Alright." I walked around to the other side of her hospital bed, so that she could be nearer to the candle, and carefully laid down beside her. As my head sunk into the pillow I could smell Emma's unique scent in her hair. No product, no perfume, just pure...Emma. It drove me crazy. I took a deep breath, letting myself lose myself in the smell again. I put my arm around her waist, shivering as I grazed the soft, smooth skin of her arm. I felt her chest moving up and down, her back pressing against my chest with every breath. I sighed as I nestled my face into her hair.

 

_I've missed you, Emma._

 

____________

 

"Cheers!" The diner erupted in applause and clinking glasses. Almost the entire town seemed to have squeezed their way in to celebrate Emma's return. There wasn't much room for movement with that many people. Emma and I weren't complaining, though; we were...conserving space. We had our hands wrapped around each other's waists the entire night, never letting go. Of course, everyone wanted to talk to Emma; she was the town's favorite public figure. Emma was charming, however, and kept insisting that all of the credit went to Henry and me, for never giving up on her.

 

"Well, you made it a little easier, being so easily loveable," I said in a sarcastically sweet tone.

 

Emma rolled her eyes and turned to smile at me, "Uh-huh. Sure, Regina."

 

"Well, it's the truth!" I insisted, feigning innocence.

 

"Ugh, get a room!" Leroy waved a disgusted hand at us and walked away. Both of us busted up laughing: it felt good messing with Leroy again. I turned my head just to look at Emma again; I had to keep reminding myself that she was really there, that I wasn't just dreaming. But there she was, looking as gorgeous as ever. She was listening intently to something Ruby was saying. Then she noticed my staring, looking at me from the corner of her eye and winking.

 

_Boy, if we weren't in public right now..._

 

"Emma! Regina!"

 

"Mom!" Emma guided me to the Booth where Mary Margaret and David sat and pulled me into the seat. "What's up?"

 

"Just celebrating with the rest of the town," Mary Margaret replied. "We really missed you, Emma."

 

"I know." Emma smiled at her mother in loving appreciation. "I missed you, too."

 

There was a moment of silence at the table. Then David cleared his throat. "I don't want to spoil your celebration, but there are matters we need to discuss."

 

"David! Not now!" Mary Margaret hissed.

 

"The sooner we talk about it, the sooner it can be dealt with!" David insisted.

 

"It's okay, Mom," Emma reassured her. "What is it, Dad?"

 

"You've been awake for days now, but we haven't heard anything from Cora. No one's seen her, no one knows her whereabouts."

 

"Maybe," Emma countered, "but you took care of Spencer."

 

"Yes," David allowed, "and I'm much happier knowing that he's out of this town."

 

"Yeah," said Emma." Let's see how New York treats him."

 

"But Cora is still out there. Who's to say she won't come after you again?"

 

"David's right, Emma," I said. "My mother doesn't tend to let go of things like this." I laid my hand on top of hers on the table and stroked her smooth skin with my thumb. "I won't let her hurt you again."

 

"Well, then, what are we going to do?" asked Mary Margaret.

 

"Whatever we have to," said David, his face hardening.

 

"No," I insisted. "We're not killing her."

 

"We don't want to any more than you do, but it may be our only choice at this point."

 

"No, we can't. She's finally got her heart in her chest. She was only trying to do what she thought was best for me. Her perspective is skewed, but she's trying."

 

"Well, her skewed perspective almost cost me my daughter!" David shouted. "I'm sorry, Regina, but unless you have a better idea, we can't take that chance."

 

I folded my arms and slumped back in the seat. David followed my example, staring out the window with his face set in determination. Emma wrapped her arm around my shoulder and stroked my shoulder reassuringly.

 

Suddenly realization dawned on me. "David...I have an idea."


	22. Remember

I propped my elbow on the smooth, cool stone of the well: the same well where we had captured my mother, and where Emma was cursed. It wasn't my first choice for a meeting place, but I didn't want my mother in my home just yet, and this was a private conversation. The sun was climbing ever-so-slowly towards its peak in the sky, but morning dew still clings to the leaves that hovered over the clearing, slowly dropping to the ground and, occasionally, splashing on top of my head. I looked over the edge of the well and stared at my reflection in the water. Though the face that stared back at me was void of emotion, inside I was torn. Was this really a good idea? I had been so sure when I explained the plan to the Charmings, but now, as I was preparing to put my plan into action, my confidence was wavering. I started fidgeting with the vial in my hand nervously.

 

Suddenly, I felt a soft hand slide on top of mine, stilling my nervous motions. As Emma stepped into my peripheral vision, I felt my anxiety lessen and my breathing slow. We turned to look at each other in unison. Staring into her beautiful green eyes, I saw all of the love, compassion, and understanding I'd come to love in the years I'd known her. Knowing that Emma was here, by my side, gave me the confidence I needed to do what I had to do. I turned back towards the well and took a deep breath. 

 

"Mother?" I called out. "Mother, I know you can hear me. Come out here and face me. We need to talk." 

 

"Really?" I heard a cross voice say from behind me. Emma and I whirled around in unison. There was my mother, glaring at us with her arms crossed in front of her. She looked so out of place in the middle of the field. Normally this was the one place in Storybrooke where she wasn't out of place, with her long extravagant dresses usually reserved for royalty in the Enchanted Forest. Today she had decided to sport a sensible black pantsuit: simple, but perfectly tailored to her body. Her long hair was down, falling around her shoulders in loose curls. My heart ached when I realized that she looked almost exactly like she did when she died in my arms in Gold's shop. 

 

"Hello, Mother."

 

"Hello," she said in a curt tone. "Well, I'm here. What do you want?"

 

"I just need to talk to you," I insisted.

 

She scoffed. "Sure you do. That's why you brought her," she said, gesturing towards Emma. "So, what's your plan? Are you going to capture me? Or just kill me now, and make it permanent?" she spat. 

 

I took a deep, exasperated breath, trying to calm myself down. "As logical as that would be, that's not why we're here."

 

"Well, then you really are stupider than you look. That's what I would have done."

 

I pressed my lips together in a hard line, my brow furrowing in barely-contained frustration. "Well, I don't want to be you."

 

"Oh, I remember that well enough, dear," she sighed. "Alright, I'll play along. What is it you want to talk about?"

 

This was the part I'd been dreading the most. I still wasn't sure how I was going to word it to her. My palms began to sweat as I tried to formulate what to say. "Your past," I said.

 

"My past?" she scoffed. "What about my past?" she asked.

 

"The part of your past you can't remember."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"I don't have time to explain-"

 

"Well, You'd better make time," she interrupted. 

 

I sighed. "We used one of your hairs to make a dreamcatcher, and it showed us your past. I saw your parents..." I paused. My mother's face looked absolutely stricken. I had never seen her so surprised, or vulnerable. "I saw my grandmother and my grandfather. I saw how happy you were...and then I saw it all fall apart." My voice cracked as I saw tears beginning to stream down her face. I had never seen my mother cry before. As quickly as they formed, my mother wiped them away, trying to maintain her strong exterior. But it was too late, I saw how the reminder of her past affected her. 

 

She cleared her throat. "That's all well and good," she said, "but no matter how hard I've tried over the years, I can still vividly remember that."

 

"Yes, well, that's not what I'm talking about," I said. There were things that the dreamcatcher couldn't show us: there's a whole part of your life that's missing!"

 

"Don't you think I'd notice if a part of my childhood just went missing?"

 

"Not with the right potion, you wouldn't."

 

Mother looked at me quizzically. "Why do you say 'potion?'"

 

"Because your father purchased a forgetting potion from Rumplestiltskin when you were just a young woman."

 

"He what?!?"

 

"Gold told us. Obviously, there was something he desperately didn't want you to remember."

 

"Well, what was it?"

 

I took a deep breath, pulling a vial out of my pocket and holding it out in front of me. "I think you should see for yourself."

 

Mother eyed the vial warily. "What is that?"

 

"A memory potion," I answered. 

 

"Well, those are a very tricky business, Regina. How do you know you got the right one?"

 

"Well, I have you to thank for that," I replied. "You just so happened to use the same potion on me that your father used on you all those years ago."

 

"Really?" she asked incredulously. But, behind her front, I could see that I'd shaken her resolve. "How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?" 

 

"It's not a trick, mother," I insisted. "Just drink it, and you'll see."

 

"Why should I? If my father wanted me to forget this thing so badly, maybe I'm better off."

 

"Perhaps, but if there's even the chance that there's something in your past that you cared about...or maybe someone, wouldn't you want to know?" She didn't answer. I was getting through to her. I held the vial out to her. The dark blue liquid gleamed in the warm, yellow sunlight. 

 

Mother slowly reached out and gingerly took the vial in her hands. She examined it carefully, debating. Suddenly her face hardened in determination. She looked up at me. "Well, here goes nothing." Then she unstopped the vial, pressed it against her lips, and downed the contents in one gulp. She grimaced as she straightened her head. 

 

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen. Then her eyes seemed to glaze over, not focusing on anything around her. It only lasted a couple of seconds before she came back to earth. She looked around, dazed, for a moment, before her eyes settled back on me. 

 

"Mother?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

 

There was a moment of silence while she collected her thoughts. Then, suddenly, she gasped. 

 

"Eleanor!"

 

 

 

 

___________________________

 

 

 

 

"I don't know..." Mother said uncertainly. 

 

"It's now or never, Mother," I insisted. "And I hate to say it, but you aren't getting any younger."

 

"Regina!"

 

"What? It's true!"

 

We were standing in front of the bakery, looking in through the window. Eleanor was there, rolling and shaping the dough in her artful way. It had taken a lot of convincing to get my mother this far. Now, standing in front of the bakery and seeing Eleanor for the first time in so many years, she was having second thoughts. 

 

"But, Regina," she pleaded, "it's been so long..."

 

"I promise, she still remembers you," I assured her. "And, you might like to know that she never got married."

 

"Never?"

 

"Never. I think that, secretly, she's been waiting for you this whole time."

 

"You really think so?" she asked, leaning closer to the door. 

 

"I do.

 

She took a deep breath. "Alright. Let's do this, then." She straightened her shoulders, her face set with determination, and walked in the door. 

 

We were immediately greeted by the warm, sweet scent of the bread in the oven. The little bell above the door announced our presence. "I'll be with you in a moment!" Eleanor called out to us. 

 

"Hello, Eleanor!" I said.

 

"Oh, Regina!" she replied. "I was hoping I'd see you again soon. I really-" Eleanor turned around and froze as soon as she saw us, dropping the pan in her hand. It hit the floor with a clang that seemed to echo in the small space. No one moved a muscle, no one said a word. There was nothing but silence for almost a minute. 

 

Finally, Mother broke the silence. "Hello," she said quietly. 

 

"Cora?" Eleanor asked in astoundment. 

 

"Yes, it's me."

 

Eleanor walked around the counter until she was in front of us, studying Mother's face. "How can it be you?"

 

"I...I..." mother faltered, tripping over her words. "I was lost for...so long. A-and there was a potion, and my father, and...." She paused to take a breath and continued, more slowly and controlled this time. "My daughter showed me the part of myself I'd been missing for all these years, and I've only just now found my true self. 

 

"Eleanor, I know it's been years and years, but I need to tell you something I never had the chance to before my father ruined everything." She took Eleanor's hand into her own and gripped it tightly. "I love you. I loved you then, and I still love you now: I was just too afraid to say it: afraid of my father, and afraid of myself. I couldn't admit it even to myself when I had the chance, and because of that I lost everything and became something I detest. And I did things...things I can never take back. But the things I regret most of all are the things I did to you, Eleanor. I'm so, so sorry." She let go of Eleanor's hand and looked away sadly. "If you can't forgive me, I understand. I just wanted you to know...how much I care for you. I'll leave you alone now." 

 

She started to walk away slowly, her head lowered in shame and heartache. I looked between her retreating form and Eleanor's wide eyes. No, it couldn't end like this! Surely, after what I'd seen, there was more there, right? They couldn't just let each other go like that.

 

Suddenly, Eleanor chuckled quietly. "Well, you always had a flair for the dramatic, didn't you?" she remarked. "And where do you think you're going?"

 

Mother stopped in her tracks and turned around, her eyes widening in disbelief. "Wait, what?"

 

"I think we've spent far too long alone, wouldn't you agree?" Eleanor asked, putting a hand on her hip and smirking.

 

"But...but all of the horrible things I did to you..."

 

"Well, you'll just have to make it up to me, won't you?"

 

"Oh, Eleanor!" Mother exclaimed. She rushed over to where Eleanor stood and crashed into her, wrapping her arms around her and laughing with joy. Eleanor returned the embrace, swinging her around and laughing right along with her. Then she finally set her down and pulled back to look at her, gently placing a hand on her cheek.

 

"My Cora," she whispered, gazing into her eyes. My mother's smile widened, tears streaming out of her eyes.

 

I had never seen my mother so happy in all my life.


	23. Epilogue

Mother paced back and forth across the room, biting her lip and wringing her hands nervously. "I'm not sure about this, Regina," she said.

 

"Come on, Mother, you can't back out now," I said. "Eleanor is going to be here soon."

 

We were in the room I was letting my mother use until she could find her own place. My mother didn't like that plan at all, having grown accustomed to living with a large family in one large castle since she married my father. Although it had only been a couple weeks since she drank the memory potion, she had already settled in my home. I reminded her, however, that we didn't live in a castle, and it wasn't necessary for a woman of my age to be living with her mother. She still wasn't convinced, but eventually, she realized that she didn't have much choice in the matter, and if she didn't agree to look for other living arrangements, I could always kick her out of the house.

 

"I know, but that's just the point," she said. "I haven't seen her in years...what if..."

 

"Mother, you literally saw her yesterday."

 

"You know what I mean."

 

"I know, but believe me, it's better to run the risk of rejection than to give up. Also, remember that she asked you to go on this date," I reminded her.

 

"I know, but I'm so tired and I worked so hard today, I must be disgusting!" she protested.

 

I sighed in exasperation. "Okay, first of all, you took a shower, so you're fine. Second,it's your fault you have to do community service since you came into town and immediately tried to get rid of our sheriff. And third, your community service is working at the hospital and the library, so stop using that as an excuse. Trust me, you could have gotten a lot worse."

 

She glared at me for a moment, then sighed. "You're right. You're right!" she allowed, flinging her arms in the air. "I'm not really that tired, I'm just..." She trailed off.

 

"Nervous?"

 

Mother smiled, looking at me in appreciation. "Yes."

 

"Don't be," I said. "Everything is going to be fine. She's still crazy about you, you know."

 

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, her voice sounding anxious and strained.

 

"It's not that hard to tell," I assured her. "Also, because she asked you out."

 

My mother chuckled. "I suppose that's true, but there is still one problem."

 

"What's that?"

 

Mother looked at me, her brow furrowed in worry. "What on earth am I going to wear?"

 

I laughed. "Don't you worry about that. I will make sure that by the time you leave, you are looking nothing short of your best." I took her hand and gently lead her out the door, down the hall, and into my room. Finally, I brought her to my closet and stopped her in front of my full-length mirror. "Now, let's see what we've got here..." I said, opening the door and thumbing through my assortment of dresses.

 

"Can't I just wear what I have on?" she asked.

 

"Definitely not," I replied. "First of all, pantsuits are for work, not for a date. Second, she's already seen you in that outfit."

 

She looked down at her favorite black pantsuit, playing with the corner of her jacket. "I...I guess so."

 

I smiled in understanding. "Don't worry, mother: you're in good hands." Then I turned to the closet and debated what to try.

 

"Aha!" I cried triumphantly and pulled out the winner. I held it up and displayed it to my mother.

 

She took one look and shook her head, her eyes widening in shock. "No. No, Regina, no."

 

"Trust me, Mother, this will look fantastic on you."

 

"Regina, no. I am not wearing that." She crossed her arms in defiance and turned away from me.

 

"Oh, yes, you are!" I said. With a flick of my wrist, the dress disappeared from the hanger and my mother was enveloped in a cloud of purple smoke. After a few seconds she emerged, and I was amazed at what I saw.

 

"Regina, honestly? I can't believe..."

 

"Mother," I interrupted, "look at yourself in the mirror."

 

"Honestly, I don't know what you're expecting, because-" She stopped midsentence as she turned to face her reflection. "Oh," she breathed.

 

"Exactly," I said, smiling smugly.

 

My mother was in a crimson off-the-shoulder dress with a sweetheart neckline that hugged her figure down to the belt line just above the hip, where the circle skirt flowed freely down below her knees. Her hair was off to one side, a waterfall of soft curls cascading down over her shoulder. A small rose clip held her hair flat over her other ear, and she wore strappy red heels on her feet. Light gold and brown eyes and a bold red lip finished the look.

 

Mother took a step forward, examining her reflection further. "I'm..."

 

"You're beautiful, Mother," I said, stepping forward and gently putting my hand on her shoulder. I was stunned at how much younger she looked, but I couldn't tell if it was the dress, the hair, or the hope dancing in her eyes. This wasn't the woman who raised me: she was happy.

 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

 

"Oh no!" Mother exclaimed. "Oh no no no no no! I'm not ready, Regina. I had no idea she was coming so soon! I still have so much to do..."

 

"Mother, don't worry," I said soothingly. "You don't have that much left. I'll go let her in, you grab your bag and everything else. Other than that, you're ready to go."

 

She sighed and nodded her head. "Alright. I'll...I'll be right down." Then she turned and disappeared into the closet.

 

As I walked down the stairs, the doorbell rang again. "Just a moment!" I called down. I started moving more quickly, almost running down the stairs in my stocking feet. Right as I got to the last few steps I slipped and almost hit my head on the stairs. However, before I connected with the floor, my hand shot out and grasped the banister, and my feet hit the floor below the stairs. I hung an inch above the stairs for a split second before I straightened myself back up. I took a moment to gather my thoughts and calm down after my near-death experience. Finally, I brushed it off and went to open the door. There Eleanor stood, in a tight royal-blue dress that accented her curvy figure, with a moderate v-neck and three-quarter sleeves. Her hair was in perfect curls that framed her face nicely, and her makeup was soft, with light pink lips and gold and brown shadow that brought out her baby-blue eyes.

 

She smiled at me with the softness of motherly affection. "Hello, Regina," she said.

 

"Eleanor," I said, returning her smile. "Please, come in." She walked in the doorway, and as soon as the door shut behind her we embraced. At that moment, I remembered every embrace we shared when I used to help her in her bakery as a girl. Those moments had been so special to me; I almost felt like Eleanor was more my mother than Cora. But that was years ago, and things were different now. Even still, the familiar smell of her floral perfume still filled me with a sense of calm and security.

 

Finally, we pulled apart, still smiling. "Eleanor?"

 

"Yes?" she asked.

 

I hesitated, debating whether or not I should tell her what was on my mind. "I'm so happy you're back in my life again," I finally said. "I've missed you."

 

Her smile widened, her eyes dancing with joy. "Oh, I've missed you too, Regina." Then her gaze shifted over my shoulder, and her eyes widened. I turned to see what had caught her attention. My mother was walking down the stairs elegantly, one hand on the banister, the other holding a red clutch with gold clasps. As her gaze fell to the woman at the bottom of the stairs, her face lit up, and her pace quickened. She walked too quickly, stumbling on the stair just as I had earlier. She fell forward, straight into Eleanor's waiting arms. They merely sat there, gazing into each other's eyes for a moment. Then Eleanor cleared her throat, pulling my mother up on her feet.

 

"Um..." Eleanor said, struggling to find the words. "You...you look amazing."

 

Mother blushed. "Thank you. So do you." They stood there for another moment awkwardly. Finally, Mother spoke. "I suppose...we should be going now..."

 

Eleanor snapped back into her senses. "Yes, yes we should. Let's go." She extended an arm out to Mother, who took it with a wide grin. They started walking out the door towards Eleanor's car.

 

"Have fun kids," I said, chuckling. This earned a small laugh from the both of them, and they waved at me. I closed the door as they drove out of sight.

 

I spent almost an hour busying myself, finding meaningless tasks to do around the house. However, I quickly ran out of things to do. Finally, I caved and stood in front of my mirror in the hall. I waved my hand, and an image appeared: Eleanor and my mother were sitting across from each other at one of the only fancy restaurants in Storybrooke. It seemed like they were working on their entree while they talked. I couldn't discern what it was they were eating, but knowing where they were, it had to have been delicious. There was a small lantern on the table to set the mood and no other people in their immediate vicinity. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but someone must have said something funny because they both suddenly doubled over with laughter. My mother put a hand over her mouth to stop sending whatever food was in it sailing across the restaurant. It took them a few moments to compose themselves, but the laughter of the moment still danced in their eyes.

 

Suddenly I heard the door open to my left, and the sound of someone kicking off their shoes. "Regina!" I heard Emma call out. I turned to look at her just as she closed the door. She turned around, her eyes finally finding me, and smiled. Then she looked closer and looked at me from the corner of her eye with suspicion. "What are you doing?"

 

"Nothing," I said. I tried to subtly clear the mirror of the image, but Emma saw my hand move.

 

"Are you spying on someone?" she asked.

 

"No," I said, but my tone sounded unconvincing, even to me.

 

Emma didn't buy it. "You were spying on your mother, weren't you?" she guessed.

 

"No?"

 

She raised an eyebrow at me, walking towards me. When she finally reached me, her face softened, and she put a hand on my shoulder. "She'll be alright," she assured me. "She's a grown-up, she can take care of herself."

 

"I know," I retorted, overly defensive. "I wasn't spying on her...just checking in."

 

Emma nodded. Then she smiled mischievously. "I think..." she said in a low voice, "that there are much more enjoyable things to do when we have the house to ourselves." She stepped closer and started running her fingers along my back. I shivered, my back arching at her touch. She took a step forward, pressing herself against my body and resting her chin on my shoulder. Her cheek brushed against mine, and her lips tickled my ear as she whispered to me. "I could...distract you for a while," she purred. My breathing quickened, my stomach fluttering. I heard a ragged sigh escape my lips.

 

"And..." I asked, struggling to find the words, "and how long...is a while?"

 

"It can be all night if you wanted," she whispered. "Henry is with my parents tonight, so the house is ours."

 

"The whole house?"

 

Emma chuckled. "Yes, Regina, the whole house." Then I felt her hand move across my body, pulling me closer and closer to her. Her lips glided down my cheek, below my chin, until they reached my neck. She started gently, planting small kisses in the more sensitive areas of my neck. Then she grew hungrier, wilder, sucking and biting on my collar, but not too hard. I moaned in pleasure, pressing my body against hers, trying to somehow get even closer. Then she whipped me around to face her, and before I had time to think her lips were against mine. We devoured each other, never separating even as we made our way upstairs. As we moved, we began to remove our clothing, only separating to lift our shirts above our heads. I was impatient, so I began undoing the button on Emma's pants. She didn't object, however, and continued leading me into the bedroom.

 

By the time we made it there, we were only in our underwear. I threw Emma on the bed and quickly scrambled to join her. I straddled her and immediately leaned down to kiss her more. She was still wearing the apple-flavored lip balm I loved so much. God, it drove me crazy. It was difficult to break contact with her, but eventually, I did, and I paused to gaze at the glorious creature beneath me, breathing heavily, her heart racing in her chest.

 

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, concerned.

 

I shook my head. "Nothing, I just...I'm just so happy. I'm still not sure if it's real."

 

Emma smiled lovingly, rubbing my thigh with her soft hand. Then her eye glinted mischievously. "Why don't you get back down here so I can show you how real this is?" she said in a low voice. I giggled obliged, giving myself up to my gorgeous wife.


End file.
